Como agua para Akane
by Chica De La Trenza
Summary: ¿Que ocurriria si Akane se transformara en hombre? Si te gusta el romance y la intriga este es tu fic, aqui Ranma le dice a Akane cosas que nunca le diria a ella misma...siendo ella misma...Fic muy bonito y divertido! - voy subiendo capitulos!
1. Capitulo 1 y 2Como agua para Akane

"Como agua para Akane"

Nombre: Como agua para Akane.

Estado: Abierta

Edad: +16

SIPNOSIS: ¿Que ocurriría si Akane cayese en la fuente del hombre ahogado?? si te gustaría saberlo...entonces este es tu fic!!

COMO AGUA PARA AKANE

CAPITULO 1______________COMO AGUA PARA AKANE

Hoy como un día mas se presenta en el dojo Tendo, Akane como siempre yendo a correr por las mañanas se encuentra con Mousse por el camino sonriendo para sus adentros...

Akane: Hola Mousse!! que haces por aquí??

Mousse: Bueno...vengo a darle na oportunidad a Ranma de curarse...

Akane: Que??

Mousse: Si.....ya veras a ti te vendrá muy bien!! Hasta luego Akane!!

Akane se queda bastante sorprendida y asustada por su tono de voz no parecía bueno....pero en fin...vuelve a casa y allí estaba para variar Shampoo con Ranma. Akane muy malhumorada iba a decirle lo de Mousse pero al verle allí con Shampoo perdió los papeles y pasa de decírselo.

Ranma como siempre empieza a darle explicaciones sobre que hacia allí con Shampoo y esta como siempre siguiendo a Ranma.

Shampoo: Shampoo no saber que ver tu en esa chica violenta y poco atractiva!!

Akane: Es que quieres pelea??

Shampoo: ahhh tu pelear?? si Shampoo siempre vencerte!!

Akane: Vete de mi casa, ahora!! si no...

Shampoo: Si no.....que?? vas a pegar a Shampoo? Bien pues Shampoo espera tu ataque!! lucha!!

Ambas de ponen en posición de combate y Ranma se mete en medio.

Ranma: Espera Shampoo!! es....es un error ella...es que tiene un mal día!! No....le hagas daño!!

Akane: Quitate del medio Ranma!!

Ranma: Estas tonta o que?? quieres que te mate??? ella es mucho mas fuerte de lo que tu nunca serias jamas!!

Shampoo: Chica mas débil, su padre ha tenido que buscarle un prometido fuerte como Ranma para que le ayude a llevar un dojo que ella sola no es capaz de llevar!! no merece un novio como Ranma!!

Ranma: Callate ya!! Akane!! No hagas caso!!

Akane se queda petrificada y empiezan a salirle 2 lagrimas en los ojos. Poco a poco va bajando la guardia y se retira a un lado.

Akane: Quizás tengas razón..... soy....una....inútil!! débil!!

Akane sale corriendo de allí y Shampoo queda sonriente.

Ranma: Has visto lo que has hecho??? sal de aquí ya Shampoo si no quieres que me enfade contigo de verdad!!! vete a casa Shampoo vas a buscarme un lío!!

Shampoo: jajaja chica violenta salir corriendo... chica cobarde!! vaya un prometida Ranma!! No es digna de tu una rival tan débil como ella....

Ranma: Ohh! Callate ya!! dice muy enfadado.

Shampoo: Tu enfadado porque Shampoo tener razón, ehh??

Ranma: Vete de aquí!! fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Se oyen unos pasos corriendo y la voz de Soun llamando a Ranma con mucho cabreo.

Soun: Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! donde esta Akane!!!!!!!!!!

Ranma: Yo...esto....no se.....ha salido corriendo!!

Soun: Ve a buscarla y no vuelvas sin ella!!!!!!!

Ranma va a buscarla refunfuñando.

Ranma pensando: (De verdad como puede ser tan tonta y hacerle caso a esa idiota de Shampoo...esta Akane...es tonta....como si eso a mi me preocupara.....)

Ranma esta buscando a todos lados a Akane pero no aparece, a la noche vuelve a casa exhausto y sin noticias de Akane y Soun esta llorando sin parar.

Soun: Ay mi dulce y pequeña Akane donde se habrá metido!!!

Genma: Ranma!!! donde puede estar??? tu no habrás tenido algo que ver, no??

Ranma: Pues claro que no!!! dice cabreado.

Ranma pensando: (Si digo que estaba en una pelea de celos con Shampoo voy a tener problemas, mejor no digo nada y la sigo buscando....seguro que es una pataleta y pronto vuelve.)

* * *

Akane va por los montes mas cercanos a su vivienda llorando desconsoladamente,,,no sabe donde ir ni que hacer....esta demasiado deprimida.

Un poco a lo lejos puede divisar un chico que al parecer esta haciendo artes marciales con un abuelo de aspecto muy robusto. Akane se va acercando a observar y ahí esta Mousse con su equipaje y un abuelo con el enseñándolo. Mousse y el abuelo se percatan de su presencia y la invitan a cenar con ellos y conversar.

Mousse: Akane....que haces aquí?? con lo tarde que es?? Ranma estará preocupado buscándote por todos lados!!

Akane: No quiero que me hables de el, Mousse!!

Mousse: Akane debes de llevarte bien con el, es tu prometido!! el espera de ti compresión y afecto!!

Akane empieza a llorar mirando a Mousse a los ojos.

Akane: Mousse....ayudame!!

Mousse: Que.....te ayude??

Akane: Entrename!! por favor!! hazme fuerte!!

Mousse: Akane.....porque quieres....

Akane: Quiero ser mas fuerte que Shampoo, que Ukyo...que....Ranma!!

Mousse: Eso intento yo....por eso estoy aquí con el señor Ashitaka.

Ashitaka: Quieres que le enseñe a pelear señorita??

Akane: Por favor!!

Ashitaka: Muy bien!! así haces compañía a Mousse y esta a otro nivel que no sea el mio, asi el pobre no se desanima!!

Mousse: Quiero ser fuerte!! no voy a pelear con mujeres!!

Ashitaka: No subestimes!! A esta chica la haré fuerte!!

Mousse no le queda mas remedio que aguantar a Akane con regaña dientes y ambos entrenan muy duro durante semanas...

* * *

El tiempo pasa en el dojo Tendo y todos se impacientan por encontrar a Akane, Ranma ya esta desesperado ha ido a casa de todos los amigos de Akane y no hay forma de encontrarla.

Soun en depresión en cama, teme no volver a ver a su pequeña.

Ranma no puede entrar al dojo a entrenar porque cuando entra y no ve a Akane ahí se le cae el mundo encima....esta deprimido....incluso le ha pedido ayuda a Shampoo a buscar a Akane y ninguno de los dos la ha encontrado.

Ranma pensando: (Akane,.....donde te habrás metido??)

Pasan mas semanas y finalmente Cologne se acerca a la casa de los Tendo a hablar con Soun seriamente sobre Ranma y Akane.

Cologne: Señor Tendo....venia a hablar con usted sobre el compromiso de Ranma y Akane.

Soun: Dígame!!

Cologne: Vera....creo que todos sabemos que Shampoo esta enamorada de Ranma y que quieres casarte con el, cosa que es correspondida, lo que ocurre es que Ranma esta atrapado bajo el compromiso que tiene con su hija y no puede satisfacer sus deseos para con Shampoo.

Soun: Que insinuá que Ranma no quiere a mi hija??

Ranma: Oye!! yo no he dicho tal cosa señora!!! Yo no quiero a Shampoo!!!

Cologne: Señor Tendo!! Su hija a abandonado a su prometido!! lo dice señalándolo con el dedo a Ranma.

Soun: Y que sugiere??

Cologne: Sugiero que si en una semana Akane no vuelve a casa con su prometido, que este quede libre de tal compromiso y se prometa con Shampoo!! pues según la ley de las amazonas el debe de casarse con ella!!

Ranma: No!!! Jamas me casare con Shampoo!!!

Mientras Soun ve discutir a Ranma y a Cologne sobre el tema mira muy resignado al suelo y finalmente razona a hablar.

Soun: Esta bien!! tiene razón!! Akane no debería de haber abandonado a Ranma.....así que....si no aparece en una semana....cancelo el compromiso de Ranma con Akane y el quedara libre para hacer lo que quiera!!

Genma: Pero Soun!! No.....eso no puede ser!!

Soun: Es lo justo!! admito que mi hija no ha actuado bien y debe de aceptar las consecuencias!!

Ranma: Señor Tendo!!! No....no es así!! Yo....

Soun: Os que Ranma...tu quieres casarte con Akane voluntariamente???

Ranma: Yo...... es que ya....me había hecho a la idea!!

Cologne: No se hable mas!! quedamos en eso!! Nos vemos dentro de una semana!!

Shampoo sale con su abuela cogida del brazo de esta sonriendo maliciosamente mirando a Ranma y este mirandola con cabreo.

Ranma pensando: (Mierda!! tengo que encontrar a esta tonta de Akane o tendré problemas serios!! por que habrá tenido que irse esta imbécil???)

Ranma empieza a volver a buscarla desesperadamente y los días pasan rápido.

* * *

Mientras Akane y Mousse han entrado mucho tiempo y muy duro, ya son muy fuertes y dentro de poco volverán a sus hogares.

Akane pensando: (Con estas técnicas nuevas que no conocía puedo intentar plantar cara a Shampoo y al mismísimo Ranma!!)

Mientras están cenando Akane ve como Mousse lleva mucho equipaje y va preparando todo para irse, Akane como había huido con lo puesto llevaba ropa de Mousse que le había dejado, estaba vestido con un Kimono chino negro muy elegante, el mas estrecho que llevaba Mousse para que no le estuviera como un saco y pudiese entrenar cómoda con el.

Akane observa que Mousse carga un bidón grande que parece que esta lleno, pero no logra averiguar que es....pues Mousse no lo ha abierto delante de ella en ningún momento.

Akane: Mousse....que querías hacer con Ranma?? vencerlo??

Mousse: Akane...mejor....prefiero no hablar con eso....si....quiero vencerlo!!

Akane: que haces mi ropa??

Mousse: Voy a lavarla al lago, ahora vuelvo ve recogiendo las cosas. Cuando vuelva vas a bañarte al lago, nosotros mientras lavamos la ropa nos lavamos ambos....después iras tu!!

Akane: Bien!! iré preparándome!! tengo ganas de volver a casa y volver a ponerme mi ropa!!

Cuando Akane se queda sola, va a husmear entre las cosas abre el bidón para ver que hay dentro....toca con la mano el agua y bebe un poco de ella.

Akane pensando: (Umm?? parece agua normal de un lago! Sera agua que han ido rellenando del lago sin yo saberlo....bien!! la usare para lavarme así no tengo que irme hasta el lago a bañarme!!)

Akane coge el bidón y lo pone en la hoguera que estaba encendida, toca con la mano el agua y comprueba que esta caliente, se desnuda y poco a poco se va sumergiendo en el.

Cuando de pronto empieza a sentir unos dolores corporales y musculares.

Akane pensando: Ay!! que me pasa?? me duele el cuerpo!! por que??

Se baña relajadamente suspirando, y decide salir del bidón y ve....que no tiene pechos!!

Akane: Que??? que?? es esto???? Ahh!! que le ha pasado a mi voz!!!!

Va examinando su cuerpo y se va acercando con temor a sus partes mas intimas y comprueba que tiene testículos.

Akane: Ahh!! debo de estar soñando!!!!!!!!! no puede ser!!! dios!! soy un hombreeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Coge una piedra que había cerca y ella misma se atiza en la cabeza fuerte cayendo al suelo inconsciente tumbando el bidón con ella.

Al tiempo despierta y comprueba que todo sigue igual y decide huir de allí!!

Akane pensando: (Tengo que escapar!! ese agua seguramente seria para Mousse....o pretendía...dársela a Ranma?? no se....si se entera que he sido yo me mata!! tengo que salir de aquí rápido y volver a mi casa!!)

CAPITULO 2__________________LLEGA UN CHICO DESDE CHINA

* * *

Ya ha cumplido una semana y Cologne se dirige hacia la casa de los Tendo para reclamar a Ranma para prometerlo con Shampoo, a lo que Soun esta muy deprimido.

Cologne: Bien señor Tendo!! Akane sigue sin estar....así que usted debe de romper sus lazos con su hija tal y como prometió.

Soun: Si....así es.....Ranma... quedas libre!! Akane ya no es tu prometida!!

Ranma: Es....espera!! yo no......

Shampoo: Ranma!! ahora tu ser libre de ataduras!!

Mientras hablaban Akane estaba ahí escuchando la conversación y apretaba los puños.

Cologne: Lo siento señor Tendo....pero su hija...ha abandonado a su novio....eso no es moral!! No debe de abandonar una mujer nunca a su hombre!!

Soun: Lo sé!! Tiene usted razón...ahora Ranma es libre para elegir...

Genma: Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Ni se te ocurra irte con Shampoo!!

Ranma: Dejadme en paz todos!!

Akane por un momento se le olvida su actual imagen y entra dentro presa de los celos y todos quedan impresionados.

De pronto un joven con ojos verdes y cabellos oscuros y media melena entra en la estancia. Viste un uniforme Chino muy elegante que le esta como un guante marcando todas su perfecta anatomía. Todos comprobar que es un joven bastante atractivo y bien musculado.

Akane: Tu!!! señala a Shampoo.

Shampoo: quien ser este chico tan impetuoso?

Akane: Sal a luchar!!! fuera!!!

Shampoo: Por que buscar a Shampoo?? tu también querer ser esposo de Shampoo?? No conocer....abuela....tu saber quien es??

Cologne: Ni idea pero te esta retando!!

Ranma: Quien eres tu??

Akane: Tu!! callate!! Shampoo!! sal de ahí a luchar!!

Ranma: Por que quieres pegar a una mujer?? eres un cobarde!!

Shampoo: Ranma!! Shampoo responder por amenaza, seguramente el venir de China y querer esposar a Shampoo, pero también tener que luchar con Ranma que ahora ser prometido de Shampoo!!

Ranma: Shampoo!! Yo no soy tu prometido! Entiendes?? pero no voy a dejar que ese tipo te haga daño!!

Akane: me estoy impacientando!! sal!! fuera!!

Finalmente Shampoo sale y comienza a pelear contra el, el responde bien a sus movimientos y ella no logra ni rozarle. Saca sus pompones de lucha típica de su tribu y carga contra el, pero es muy fuerte y no puede contra el.

Coge a Shampoo por el cuello y la lanza contra la pared dañandola gravemente.

Ranma sale en defensa de ella apartándolo.

Akane: Quitate del medio!! imbécil!!

Ranma: Es que quieres matarla??? dejala!!

Akane: Ella debe de recibir su merecido!!

Cologne: Ranma!! ayuda a Shampoo!!

Ranma: Tu!! antes de tocarla de nuevo deberás de luchar conmigo!! No se quien eres pero eres un tío peligroso!!

Akane: Quieres luchar contra mi??

Ranma: Si!!! lucha!!!

Akane: Así que Shampoo te importa?? eres su....prometido??

Ranma: No te permitiré que le hagas mas daño!!! lucha!!!!!!!!

Ranma empieza a pelear contra Akane en hombre y los golpes poco le afectan a Akane, quien rie cada vez que le golpea y caen en saco roto.

Ranma pensando: (este tío es muy fuerte!! no se quien es...pero mis golpes no le hacen nada!! por que?? tan...fuerte es?? me recuerda a Ryoga en su forma de pelear!!)

Akane coge un palo que había de escoba y comienza a manejarlo como tan bien le había enseñado el viejo....recordando las técnicas.

Ranma ve que es muy hábil con el y empieza a ponerse nervioso.

Ranma pensando: (encima es muy diestro con las armas!! tengo que vencerlo....parece ser que Shampoo le habrá hecho algo en el pasado y quiere vengarse...la forma que ha tenido de pegarle no es típica de un tipo que quieras pedirle matrimonio por las estúpidas leyes de su tribu....no.....aquí hay algo mas....y Shampoo parece que no se acuerda....)

Ranma: Parece que eres un chico muy fuerte!! vamos!! demuéstrame que sabes hacer!!

Akane: Muy bien!!

Akane pensando: (Creo que voy a disfrutar de mi condición de hombre....bastante!!)

Ambos empiezan a engazarse en una lucha fuerte, Ranma le hace sus técnicas mas fuertes y los pocos golpes que logra sacudirle no le hacen gran daño a Akane, lo único entorpece un poco sus movimientos con el palo. Ranma intenta esquivar los golpes de Akane pero es demasiado ágil y cuando toca a Ranma sus golpes son demasiado potentes y le deja muy doloridos.

Ranma pensando: (Mierda!! como puede ser tan ágil como yo y tan fuerte como Ryoga y habilidoso como Mousse con los objetos?? de donde ha salido este tío?? no se si podre vencerle....)

Akane: A que esperas para seguir?? os es que te rindes??

Ranma: Nunca!!!!!! pelea cretino!!

Akane: No deberías de insultarme!! no estas en situación!!

Shampoo observa con atención la lucha y teme que Ranma pierda porque si no....ese joven ocuparía su lugar...

Shampoo: Ranma vencer por favor!! ayudar a Shampoo!!

Vuelven a enfrentarse Ranma hace la técnica de las castañas pero sus golpes apenas le afectan los pocos que logran darle y Akane le atiza fuerte tumbándolo al suelo, un golpe con elegancia con el palo pero seco y fuerte.

Ranma cae casi inconsciente e intenta incorporarse, apenas puede tenerse el pie del golpetazo.

Ranma pensando: (Es como....si conociese....todas mis técnicas!! sabe en todo momento donde dar!! como sabe mis fallos?? como es posible??? no puedo vencerle! Es muy fuerte!!)

Akane pensando: (He vencido a Ranma?? yo?? yo?? no es posible! Y lo que es peor....no me ha costado mucho vencerle!! como es posible?? tan fuerte soy en forma de chico??)

Akane se mira las manos asombrada aun no se lo cree, ha derrotado al gran Ranma! Al hombre que siempre ella tenia como protector....era increíble.

Ranma se levanta como puede y va hacia Akane caminando, no parece querer pelear mas, solo quiere darle una tregua. Parece triste y cabizbajo.

Ranma: He estado...mucho tiempo sin entrenar buscando a mi novia....pero.....te aseguro que te derrotare!! dame tiempo!! no estoy en forma!!

Al decir esas palabras Akane no puede evitar enternecerse, pues hablaba de ella como "su novia" y los demás quedan muy impresionados por las palabras de Ranma, entre pena por haber sido derrotado y emoción por mencionar a Akane de esa forma.

Shampoo: Ranma!! tener que ganarle!! si no Shampoo tener que casarse con el!!

Ranma: Por mi....puedes casarte con quien te de la gana!! por tu culpa Akane se ha ido de casa, no he podido entrenar porque tenia que encontrarla y no he dormido apenas desde que ha desaparecido....así que puedes quedarte con el chico!!

Akane mira horrorizado a Shampoo y a Cologne.

Akane: Es...esperar yo....no quiero compromiso con Shampoo!!

Shampoo empieza a llorar desconsoladamente y Cologne mira a Akane resignada.

Cologne: Lo siento Shampoo cariño, pero ha vencido a Ranma y a ti....ni siquiera Mousse había conseguido eso...tienes que quedarte con este joven que aun no nos ha dicho ningún nombre....¿¿como te llamas joven??

Akane se queda un momento pensando y no sabe que nombre dar....no se le había ocurrido nada y no quería decir de momento que era Akane. Pero de pronto se le pasa por la cabeza el nombre de su maestro allá en las montañas.

Akane: Ashitaka!! me llamo Ashitaka!

Cologne: Ashitaka....bonito nombre joven!!

Shampoo: Shampoo ahora ser prometida de Ashitaka..... dice poco convencida.

Ashitaka: Nooo!! ni hablar!!

Shampoo: Entonces por que atacar a Shampoo??

Akane pensando: (Mierda!! si le digo que es por cabreo con ella....sabrá enseguida que soy Akane y de momento no quiero que sepan quien soy hasta que resuelva como quitarme la maldición o hasta que hable con Mousse!! me daría mucha vergüenza de que supieran que soy medio hombre!!y Ranma....puede que....me.....desprecie por ello....)

Ashitaka: Pues.....porque...bueno....quería decir...que si era por eso...pero después me lo he pensando mejor...porque...no eras como esperaba sabes??

Shampoo le mira asombrada y se cuenta de lo bello que es Ashitaka.

Shampoo: Mmm...que raro ser......

Akane pensando: (Mierda!! sospecha de mi!!)

Shampoo: Tu ser único hombre que no sucumbir a encantos de Shampoo....y ademas....tu ser.....hombre muy apuesto....

Ashitaka: Ah!! jajaja bueno....no te creas!!

Shampoo se le queda mirando con cara empalagosa y sonriente y se le tira a los brazos. Akane intenta zafarse de ella empujándola fuerte hacia un lado tirándola al suelo.

Ashitaka: Lo siento!! no puedo ser tu prometido!!

Shampoo: Por que?? tan odiosa soy??

Ashitaka: Me das asco desde la primera vez que te vi, Shampoo!!

A Shampoo le salen unas lagrimas de los ojos y se de allí corriendo. Akane queda sonriendo maliciosamente.

Akane pensando: (Por fin un día toma de mi medicina, ha perdido y ha salido humillada.....me encanta que me haya pasado esto.....ahora...debo de encontrar a Mousse para decirle como curarme de esta maldición!! ya he derrotado a Shampoo y a Ranma....prefiero quedarme con esa imagen!!)

Cologne: Joven!! cuida tus modales!!

Ashitaka: Eh?? pero.... es que....se lo merece!!

Cologne: Por que?? que te ha hecho?? parece que tengas algo personal con ella!!

Ashitaka: Me siento.....decepcionado con ella, pensaba que era mas fuerte...adiós abuela!!

Akane se acerca a su familia y por una vez Soun ve algo familiar en la mirada de aquel joven.

Ashitaka: Señor Soun....quería pedirle hospedaje aquí....unas semanas...necesito...encontrar a alguien!!por favor!!

Soun: Ohh....bien....pero....a cambio te pido un favor....

Ashitaka: Claro!!

Soun: Que ayudes a Ranma a buscar a mi hija, Akane!! por favor!!

Ashitaka: Ahh!! cla....ro!!

Soun: Kasumi!! acompaña al chico a la habitación donde va a hospedarse!!

Kasumi: Claro papa!! vamos Ashitaka!!

Akane asiente con la cabeza y empiezan a subir por las escaleras....estaba agusto tenia ganas de volver a estar en su casa, pero para su sorpresa no van hacia la habitación suya, sino a la de Ranma y Genma.

Kasumi: aquí dormirás!! le diré a Ranma que te preste ropa, parece que tenéis el mismo físico, bueno....el es un poco mas bajito que tu pero bueno...algo te servirá!! No te importa compartir el futon con Ranma?? es que.... hemos preferido poner el otro futon mas pequeño al tío Genma, y tu y Ranma como sois mas delgados dormiréis en este futon mas grande que es donde dormía tío Genma!! lo siento no disponemos de mas futones!!

Ashitaka: Y....no hay.....mas habitaciones?? veras...es que Ranma y yo nos acabamos de pelear!!

Kasumi: Bueno!! ha sido una pelea limpia y pacifica!! así os arregláis! Dice muy contenta.

Ashitaka: Bueno...vale...

Akane pensando: (No debo de decir que hay otra habitación si no sospecharan de que me se la casa y sospecharan de que puedo ser Akane...)

Kasumi: Bien me tengo que ir a preparar cosas, si necesitas algo vienes a verme, bien? Estaré en la cocina!! cierra la puerta y se va.

Akane va hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que hay en el armario de Ranma y se mira bien por primera vez.

Akane pensando: (Dios mio! Pero que guapo que soy!! No sabia que tenia esta apariencia, mirate tu que músculos mas marcaditos!! y que pectoral que tengo!! y....tengo los ojos verdes?? ni lo sabia!)

Akane mientras se mira al espejo sonrojada de ella misma viene Ranma, abre la puerta y le descubre mirándose al espejo levantándose la camiseta.

Ranma le mira muy extrañado y cierra la puerta.

Ranma: Bien..me ha dicho el señor Tendo de que me vas a ayudar a buscar a Akane??

Ashitaka: A....Akane??

Ranma: Akane es mi novia!!

Ashitaka pensando: (tengo que disimular y fingir que no se que ha pasado conmigo....)

Ashitaka: Aha!! es la hija de Soun!!

Ranma: Exacto!! vas a ayudarme??

Ashitaka: Claro...

Ranma: Bien!! antes quiero que dejemos las cosas claras!!

Ashitaka: Bien!!

Ranma: Primero.....quiero que me digas..... ¿quien eres?? ¿a que has venido aquí?? ¿que querías de Shampoo?? Segundo.... aun tenemos una pelea pendiente! Y tercero y el mas importante....no se porque te has ofrecido a buscar a Akane pero.....ni se te ocurra intentar nada con ella entendido??

Ashitaka: Inten...tar algo con ella??

Ranma: Veras...Akane es una chica con mucho éxito en los chicos....y a menudo se enamoran de ella con facilidad....así que.....quiero que quede claro Akane es mía y ni se te ocurra querer tener algo con ella entiendes??

Ashitaka: Y pero...que hacías entonces con Shampoo??

Ranma: Es una historia larga....pero la defendí porque te estabas pasando 3 pueblos....aunque....en parte me hiciste un gran favor...ahora me dejara tranquilo porque se supone que debes de casarte tu con ella....me has ganado y le has ganado a ella....eso te convierte según las reglas de su tribu en su prometido!!

Ashitaka: Y quien iba a querer prometerse con esa asquerosa??

Ranma: Dime....algo te pasa con Shampoo.....hablame de ti, dime quien eres y que has venido a hacer aquí?? tengo que dormir contigo...así que al menos debo de saber como eres, no??

Akane pensando: (Esta claro.....que debo de inventarme un cuento que no veas...si no...tendré serios problemas....)

Ashitaka: Bi...en...pues....yo soy Ashitaka Minae!! y....vengo de China....mi hermano.....se enamoro de Shampoo y le reto para ello....y ella le gano y le humillo! Así que.....he venido a vengarle...pero no quiero nada con ella...me da asco!! pensaba ademas que seria mas guapa...no vale nada!!

Ranma: Y ahora que buscas aquí?

Ashitaka: Busco a mi hermano del que te hablo....abandono china por ella....ahora quiero volver a llevármelo...

Ranma: Si quieres....puedo ayudarte!! me conozco bien Nerima, llevo tiempo aquí viviendo!!

Ashitaka: Gracias...pero puedo hacerlo yo solo, tu ya tienes bastante con Akane....

Ranma: Me gustaría....entrenar un poco contigo.... vamos??

Ashitaka: Claro!!

Los dos están en el dojo entrenando, Akane aun se siente como una extraña en su propia casa y tiene miedo a que descubran su secreto...

Entrenan tiempo los dos hasta la noche y Kasumi les llama para cenar.

Ranma: eres muy fuerte!! quien te ha entrenado??

Ashitaka: Un viejo muy sabio!!

Ranma: Eres muy ágil y muy fuerte! Tan ágil como una mujer y fuerte como un hombre...¿como es posible??

Ashitaka: Vamos a cenar??

Ranma: Si....

Todos están cenando, y Ranma se sienta en su sitio de siempre y Akane intenta sentarse son darse cuenta en su sitio de siempre y cuando va a hacerlo Ranma le contesta.

Ranma: Por favor....este sitio no lo ocupes!! es el de Akane!!

Ashitaka: oh!! bien...no te preocupes lo entiendo....

Kasumi: Ranma...no seas tan descortés con nuestro invitado...encima que nos ayuda a buscar a Akane....

Ranma: Tienes razón Kasumi...pero es que es el sitio de Akane....

Akane pensando: (vaya....no sabia que era así cuando no estaba yo....que...protector....)

Todos terminan de comer y van a dormir a sus habitaciones Akane sube e inconscientemente se dirige a su habitación cuando de pronto Ranma le interrumpe.

Ranma: Donde vas?? la habitación es aquí!

Ashitaka: Ohh!! perdona!! jeejje!! es que....no me se esta casa!! disculpa!!

Genma se queda con Soun jugando al ajedrez y charlando, Soun esta muy deprimido por no encontrar a Akane y necesita que estén con el...

Ranma y Akane se encuentran dentro de la habitación y Ranma empieza a desvestirse con naturalidad delante de ella y sin querer gira la cabeza ruborizado.

Ranma: Que.....te pasa??

Ashitaka: No nada!! jeje!!

Ranma: Ah! Claro!! te han dicho que me transformo en chica, no??

Ashitaka: Ahh....si!! me lo han dicho es eso!! jeje!!

Ranma: Tranquilo aunque transforme en chica siendo yo mismo y ademas....solo me transformo cuando me mojo con agua fría así que....no tienes que preocuparte!!

Ashitaka: Aha!! gracias!! bueno....pues...tendrás que dejarme algo para dormir!!

Ranma: Yo duermo en ropa interior!! pero tu duerme como quieras!! aquí te dejo unos pijamas!!

Akane se prueba uno pero le esta muy estrecho de cuerpo y corto de pantalón.

Ranma: es que eres un poco ancho!!

Akane mira de mala forma a Ranma, siempre oye esas palabras tan familiares....

Ranma: Omm!! no....osea...quiero decir.....es que estas muy fuerte!! eres un chico tocho!! jeje!

Ashitaka: Ahh!! bueno...

Ranma: Bien vamos a dormir!!

Ashitaka: Oye....si no te importa....podrías...ponerte algo mas?? osea...mas ropa encima??

Ranma: pero porque?? si somos tíos!! o es que eres rarito??

Ashitaka: Noooo que va!!

Ranma se acerca mirando a los ojos a Akane muy serio y esta esta muy asustada.

Ranma esta a escasos centímetros de su casa muy pegado mirándolo con atención.

Ranma: A ti....te gustan las chicas???

Ashitaka: Eh?? pues.....claro!! jeje! Por que??

Ranma: Antes te has ruborizado y quieres que me ponga mas ropa para dormir....tio me das mal rollo sabes?

Ashitaka: Es porque,...no duermo con tíos que no conozco!!

Ranma: Ni yo tampoco!!

Ashitaka: Claro!! tu duermes con chicas!! dice muy cabreado.

Ranma se sorprende por el comentario...parecía....celoso??

Ranma: Que quieres decir con eso??

Akane pensando: (Mierda!! se me ha escapado!! tengo que arreglarlo como sea!!)

Ranma le mira muy serio acercándose poco a poco a ella.

Ashitaka: Bueno....tu....dormirás con tu novia, Akane, no??

Ranma: Mmm?? con.... Akane??

Ashitaka: Los novios hacen eso, no?

Ranma: No... nosotros no dormimos juntos aun!!

Ashitaka: Ah!! vaya perdona pensaba que si...como se te veía tan natural aceptando dormir contigo....

Ranma: No estoy natural!! estoy violento pero debo de decirte que mas de una vez la gente se me ha metido en la cama tanto en mi estado de hombre como de mujer!! y no es agradable!!

Ashitaka: Y Akane??

Ranma: No.....Akane nunca haría eso....

Ashitaka: Por que?? pero....ella te quiere? Dime....Ranma...ella por que no esta aquí con vosotros??

Ranma: Pues....fue por....Sham...bueno...fue por....fue en realidad por mi culpa!!

Ashitaka: Que paso??

Ranma: Ella fue humillada por mi y Shampoo...y se fue dolida.....no se si volverá....cuando llegaste....estaban a punto de prometerme con Shampoo porque ella me ha abandonado.

Ashitaka: Es que te gusta Shampoo??

Ranma: No! No me gusta!! pero como le gane y según su tribu tengo que casarme con ella....para entonces me hace la vida imposible...a mi y a Akane!!

Ashitaka: Y tu?? por que entonces ibas a prometerte con ella??

Ranma: Yo no iba a prometerme con ella!! eso es esa vieja loca de Cologne que quiere que me case con su nieta sea como sea!!

Ashitaka: Y....Akane sabe algo de esto?? osea....ella es tu prometida....debe de sentirse mal, no??

Ranma: ella es tonta por irse!! no debería de enfadarse por una imbécil como Shampoo...

Ashitaka: Estas.....enfadado con ella??

Ranma: Si.....estoy enfadado con ella por abandonarme!! estoy buscándola como un desesperado porque me siento muy culpable y la muy tonta no aparece!!

Ashitaka: Seguro que esta dolida contigo....siempre te portas tan mal con ella??

Ranma: Si...somos unos burros! Pero ella tampoco es que ponga de su parte!! mirala que en vez de arreglarlo sale huyendo!! Estoy.....decepcionado!!

Akane no puede evitar sentirse fatal por esas palabras,.....Ranma esta decepcionado con ella....ahora mas que nunca no quiere aparecer delante de el...

Ashitaka: Tranquilo.....seguro que la encontramos pronto!! veras!!

Ranma: Estoy realmente enfadado con ella!! Cuando la encuentre....veras!! dice muy enfadado.

Ashitaka: Ranma...tu....quieres a Akane?

Ranma: Por que me preguntas eso??

Ashitaka: Es tu prometida no??

Ranma: Akane es mi prometida porque nuestros padres lo planearon todo para que nos casemos....conveniencia...el señor tendo quiere que herede su gimnasio y ami padre le conviene...asi que todo lo planearon hace años....asi que estamos prometidos por culpa de ellos a contra de nuestra voluntad!!

Ashitaka: Entonces.....ella no te quiere tampoco!!

Ranma: Que?? quien ha dicho que yo no la quiera??

Ashitaka: entonces....si que la quieres??

Ranma: Creo que es evidente!! y ella....también creo....siempre lo ha demostrado....pero....es tan cabezota!!

Ashitaka: Como es ella??

Ranma: Es una chica que te gustaría mucho, aunque tiene muchos defectos que los demás no ven, eh?? aun tiene que tener suerte de tener un tío como yo de novio!!

Akane le mira con mala leche y le responde....

Ashitaka: Si bueno..no se si tendrá ella suerte de estar con tío que no sabe donde mear y que encima a ratos es na tía....

Ranma: Que has dicho?? quien te crees que eres para decirme eso, ehh??

Ashitaka: Nada nada!! no te enfades hombre!! si sois tal para cual! Eso es lo que quería decir....que todo el mundo tiene defectos....

Ranma: es curioso...por un instante....es como si hablase con ella....siempre me suelta esas barbaridades sabes??

Ashitaka: Ahhh vaya que cosas!! jeejeje oye....como es Akane....es decir...físicamente??

Ranma: Espera!! tengo una foto de ella!!

Ranma saca del armario la cartera que siempre lleva y de ahí muy plegada saca una foto que sale Akane con un sombrero mirando hacia un lado y una mano aguantándose el sombrero pro el aire que hacia....una foto muy bonita...ella empieza a recordar ese día...no sabia que el tenia esa foto...

Akane pensando: (El....lleva esa foto ahí?? lleva una foto miá en su cartera?? siempre la lleva con el?? con razón...no encontraba esa foto el el álbum familiar....la cogió el para llevarla siempre consigo..ohh...Ranma....cuantas cosas estoy descubriendo de ti esta noche....)

Akane mira con cariño la foto y Ranma se `percata de su gesto y la aparta enseguida de su vista.

Ranma: Bueno!!ya la has visto suficiente!!

Akane pensando: (vaya!! tenia curiosidad de como iba a describirme fisicamente, pero casi que lo de la foto me ha gustado mas y desde luego me ha sido de improvisto!!)

Ranma: Ya sabes como es Akane! Por favor...ayudame a encontrarla!! mañana empezamos su búsqueda!!

Ashitaka: Claro!!

Ranma: Una cosa mas....no le digas a nadie de esta conversación y no digas que llevo esa foto en la cartera!!

Ashitaka: por que....?? si sois....

Ranma: es muy difícil que lo entiendes necesitaría 3 vidas para explicártelo y aun no lo entenderías....pero por favor....no le digas a nadie de las conversación ni de la foto ni siquiera la propia Akane!!

Ashitaka: Ella sabe que le quieres??

Ranma: No!! no sabe nada!! así que callate!!

Ashitaka: Y por que no se lo dices cuando la veas??

Ranma: Vamos a dormir! Dejemos el tema ya!! eso ya no te incumbe!!

Se preparan los 2 para dormir y Akane con mucho cuidado se acuesta en el mismo futon que Ranma pero dándole la espalda....Ranma se duerme enseguida pero a Akane le cuesta pensando que esta durmiendo con Ranma en la misma cama...


	2. Capitulo 3Los sentimientos de Ranma

CAPITULO 3________________LOSN SENTIMIENTOS DE RANMA

La noche es larga y Akane no puede dormir pensando que esta pegada a Ranma, aunque le da la espalda le nota bien el cuerpo, pues están pegados y hace un poco de fresco. Ranma esta acurrucado y le da la cara a Akane, quien por curiosidad termina dándose la vuelta para observarle mientras duerme.  
Poco a poco se va dando la vuelta y ahí esta Ranma...acostado hacia ella, durmiendo plácidamente.  
Con la cara serena y muy profundo.

Akane pensando: (Cuando esta así....es tan mono.....pero que guapo que es...)

Ranma parece que esta haciendo gestos con la cara....como muecas.....esta...soñando. Akane le observa con atención, sabe que esta soñando...pronto Ranma empiezan a caerle unas lagrimas en los ojos y sollozando.

Ranma: Akane...por que...porque me haces esto??

Akane pensando: (Pobrecillo....esta llorando....por mi marcha?? espero que se arregle pronto....Ranma...no llores....estoy aquí.....)

Ranma: Akane.....por favor.....no.... Ranma solloza llorando.

Akane le limpia las lagrimas con el dedo y se apena de el.

Ranma: Akane.....no me des eso de comer!! por favor!! quieres matarme!! no me hagas eso por favor!! eso que has preparado esta asqueroso!!

Akane pensando: (Será......estúpido??? y yo aquí preocupando por el....idiota!)

Le pega un golpe a Ranma y hace como que se esta moviendo y soñando, oye a Ranma despertarse del golpe y enfadado.

Ranma: Podrías tener mas cuidado!! me has hecho daño y me has despertado!!  
Ashitaka: Lo siento.....es que me muevo mucho!! perdona!!

Akane finalmente se queda dormida y Ranma también y llega el día, Kasumi les despierta para llamarlos a desayunar.  
Akane es la primera en incorporarse y observa la habitación....no es su habitación....y se mira el cuerpo...sigue siendo....un chico....y mira al lado con temor y Ranma sigue estando ahí dormido.

Akane pensando: (He...dormido en la misma cama que el?? ay dios!! si se entera me mata!!)

Kasumi: que hacéis que no salís?? venga!!! Ranma despierta!!  
Ranma: Mmhh!! ya voy Kasumi...

Ranma se incorpora y ve a Ashitaka al lado mirándolo detenidamente.

Ranma: Que haces ahí mirando??? vamos!! levanta!! vamos a pegarnos un baño!!  
Ashitaka: Bueno yo prefiero primero desayunar y después bañarme!!  
Ranma: Bien...entonces iré yo primero!! nos vemos!!

Akane pensando: (Uff menos mal que me ha dicho de ir el solo....no puede tocarme el agua caliente...si no....ufff si me transformo con él ahí dentro me da un patatús!!)

Akane despues de que Ranma sale del baño entra ella a bañarse y se cerciona de que nadie va a entrar....se sumerge en agua caliente y vuelve a ser ella de nuevo...  
Suspira de cansancio y tension.

Akane pensando: (Ahhh que bueno es volver a ver mi cuerpo...como si todo de nuevo fuese normal en mi.....pero...volvere a ser normal?? en fin....a veces me gusta mi nueva forma....porque puedo ser mas accesible a Ranma en parte...)

Akane baja a desayunar y Ranma al tiempo baja ya duchado de la mañana, esta todos hablando del plan nuevo de buscar a Akane y si a Ranma se le había ocurrido alguna pista....pero no hay novedad...Akane se da cuenta del daño que esta causando a la familia....y a Ranma en parte.  
Ambos se preparan para irse a buscar a Akane y se despiden de la familia.

Ranma: Bien....vamos a ir a buscar esta vez a los montes por si se hubiese ido a entrenar allí....con alguien...  
Ashitaka: Con....alguien??  
Ranma: Sospecho que pudiese estar con Ryoga.  
Ashitaka: Con.....Ryoga??  
Ranma: Si....un tío que esta obsesionado con ella....ay esta Akane no aprenderá nunca...Ryoga....es peligroso!!  
Ashitaka: Por....que??  
Ranma: Porque esta loco por ella!! siempre quiere decirle que esta enamorado de ella...pero no tiene la oportunidad!! y espero que no la tenga....tengo mis dudas sobre si Akane le gusta ese tonto de Ryoga...

Akane pensando: (Ryoga.....entonces es verdad....esta...enamorado de mi.....Ryoga...)

Ashitaka: Dudas de ella en eso?? tan....apuesto es ese joven??  
Ranma: Es un chico muy fuerte....lo veras si lo conoces!! pero no es mas fuerte que yo, eh?? pero.....el tiene todo lo que a mi me falta!! El es la pieza del puzzle que a mi me falta....por eso...le envidio tanto...  
Ashitaka: Tienes celos de Ryoga??  
Ranma: celos por que tendría que tenerlos??  
Ashitaka: Hablas de el....como....un rival!!  
Ranma: Mas que mi rival yo soy su rival....yo solo intento ser su amigo!!

Van acercadose a los montes y mirando cada rincón...no hay rastros de nadie....ni siquiera de Mousse ni el maestro...con lo que Akane se alivia muchísimo.  
Ranma propone de buscar mas lejos de donde están solo hasta que empiece a anochecer, y propone pasar la noche fuera buscando.  
Akane empieza a agotarse y quiere descansar.

Ranma: Vaya....ya estas cansado?? si que te cansas pronto para lo fuerte que eres peleando!!  
Ashitaka: es que llevo muchos días de viaje....y aun estoy un poco exhausto!! lo siento!!  
Ranma: Bien no pasa nada!!

Ranma prepara la cosas para acampar y ambos buscan leña para calentarse, Ranma monta la tienda de campaña mientras Akane busca la leña y prepara la fogata.  
Cuando por fin terminan se sientan en la hoguera y sacan los alimentos preparados por Kasumi con mucho cariño a lo que Akane no puede evitar sonreír tiernamente al recordar a su dulce y atenta hermana preocupándose como siempre por los demás.

Ranma: Ahhh!! vaya.....estoy decepcionado!! ya no se verdaderamente donde esta!!  
Ashitaka: Has buscado por mas sitios??  
Ranma: Pensé que al no aparecer por casa Ryoga es que estaría con el al saber donde y seguramente entrenando, el siempre entrena por aquí...pero bueno....me habré equivocado.....ya no se donde buscar ni que explicaciones darle a Soun....  
Ashitaka: Lo....siento!!  
Ranma: Tu por que lo tienes que sentir??  
Ashitaka: Bueno....pues por....por no habré sido de ayuda!  
Ranma: Claro que eres de ayuda!! al menos no estoy solo!! llevo muchos días buscándola solo y me aburro no tengo con quien hablar!!  
Ashitaka: Es que no tienes amigos??  
Ranma: No....mi único amigo a medias es Ryoga y solo cuando no se nos cruzan los cables por Akane...pero por lo demás...solo tengo enemigos!!  
Ashitaka: Ahh!! vaya yo en mi lugar....tengo muchos amigos que me quieren!  
Ranma: Pues....que suerte! Y dime....también estas....comprometido con alguien??  
Ashitaka: Lo cierto....es que si....  
Ranma: Ahh!! y que tal?? como lo llevas?? también es concertado como lo mio??  
Ashitaka: Si....te entiendo mucho por eso...te comprendo tan bien....me hace bien escuchar tus opiniones....  
Ranma: Ah!! y tu....estas enamorada de ella??  
Ashitaka: Si....no al principio cuando le conocí....pero mas tarde si me fui enamorando poco a poco....  
Ranma: Vaya que alivio!! pensaba que eras un tío raro menos mal!! jajaja!! ahora podre dormir tranquilo sin que piense tonterías!  
Ashitaka: Tranquilo!! soy muy normal!! nunca intentaría nada con un chico!!  
Ranma: Bueno y ella....como es??  
Ashitaka: Ella...es una chica muy fuerte....audaz...casi tan fuerte como yo!! y le cuesta un poco....expresar lo que siente...me cuesta tanto llegar a su mente!!  
Ranma: Vaya si que debes de pasarlo mal entonces!! eso de no saber que piensa alguien que te importa en todo momento....debe de ser inquietante!!  
Ashitaka: A veces....es un infierno!! créeme!! muchas veces...he querido...tirar la toalla con ella! Pero...es que la quiero tanto..que me duele el corazón cada vez que la veo....es algo....tan difícil de expresar..me cuesta mucho!!  
Ranma: Vaya....ojala a veces uno oiga esas palabras...seria tan fácil todo!! dice Ranma poniéndose las manos en la nuca y desperazandose.  
Ashitaka: Ya....pero me cuesta mucho decirle esas cosas....Ranma.....a ti....te cuesta mucho?? quiero decir...le has dicho a ella todo lo que a mi me has dicho??  
Ranma: Lo mio con Akane...es extraño...sabemos lo que los dos sentimos el uno por el otro sin tener que decirnos nada!! solo con la mirada...no entendemos!! las palabras para nosotros...solo es algo molesto!!  
Ashitaka: Pues yo....necesitaría que de vez en cuando me dijeran cosas bonitas como que me quieren y esas cosas! Lo necesito!!  
Ranma: Es que ella no te dice nada?? que relación mas....extraña que tenéis también vosotros!!  
Ashitaka: Nosotros somos una relación muy incomprendida, ella una orgullosa y creída, media tribu va tras ella, y ella esta prometida a mí que también siempre he tenido mucha suerte con las mujeres pero...yo dejo mas claro que no me interesa nadie...sin embargo ella....parece que le guste ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo....incluso el mio!! hasta que ve que me va a perder y entonces es cuando solo reacciona y por fin da una muestra de sus sentimientos hacia mi!! Me....apena....que siempre sea así....es una relación muy bonita...pero muy fría, nos falta sentarnos los dos solos y hablarlo....detenidamente todo...pero con ella es imposible!! siempre hay alguien!! y ella tampoco es que ponga de su parte!! lo da todo por hecho!! como soy su prometido sabe que me tiene y que puede hacer lo que le de en gana!!

Ranma se queda impresionado por las palabras tan reflexionantes de Ashitaka y con que serenidad explica su caso....tanto que le dan ganas de ser sincero con él.

Ranma: es.....curioso....  
Ashitaka: Que ocurre??  
Ranma: No se porque sensación me siento tan bien hablando contigo!! me siento como...comprendido!! es como si me conocieses de toda la vida!! como es posible??  
Ashitaka: A ti también te pasa eso con Akane??  
Ranma: Pues....no exactamente....mas bien...el caso que me has contado es como si a ti te pasase lo mismo que a Akane conmigo!! Lo que quiero decir....es que...tu prometida según la has descrito...me recuerda mucho a mí.  
Ashitaka: Tu le haces eso también a Akane?? vaya un insensato!!  
Ranma: No se porque desde que me lo has contado tu...lo veo de distinta forma que antes!! es como si...me hubieses abierto los ojos!!  
Ashitaka: Puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras amigo!!  
Ranma: Y sabes si ella te quiere de verdad?? a ver si no te quiere!!  
Ashitaka: Claro que me quiere....lo sé...pero me estoy como cansando de ella!! sabes?? estoy cansado de ser siempre el segundo plato!! de que menosprecie delante de los demás para hacerse la interesante....estoy tan....cansado!!  
Ranma: Habla con ella!! ella sabe que estas cansado de ella??  
Ashitaka: A veces se lo he dejado caer....pero no se lo he dicho abiertamente!! he pensando incluso....en romper el compromiso con ella decírselo a mis padres!!  
Ranma: No hagas eso!! si la quieres y ella te quiere....lucha!! habla primero con ella y si ves que no razona pues....ya haz lo que debas de hacer....si no razona es que no te quiere!!  
Ashitaka: Tu que harías Ranma en mi lugar??  
Ranma: Ufff!! es que lo mio es difícil, no soy una persona ejemplar precisamente Ashitaka....yo....no se como lo haría pero....  
Ashitaka: Pero que??  
Ranma: Yo lucharía por ella!! seguro...que aunque es una chica dura de mollera y creída...seguro que merece la pena y seguro que te quiere....  
Ashitaka: Por que dices....que te pareces a ella Ranma?? y por que Akane se parece a mi??  
Ranma: Akane me recuerda en ti a lo ella me hace ver que siente.....y también siento muchas veces que se cansa de mis tonterías....y eso a veces me da miedo...  
Ashitaka: Pues haz algo Ranma o la perderás para siempre!! y si encima hay rivales como Ryoga....corres peligro!!  
Ranma: Yo se que....ella no me dejara nunca por Ryoga...me dejaría por mi mismo....por cansarse de mi....y en verdad lo entendería porque soy un tío difícil...se sufrido muchas humillaciones por mi maldición y ahora con esas tonterías estoy consiguiendo rellenar el poco orgullo y dignidad que tenia...si ella...no hubiese sido tan bruta conmigo yo.....no hubiese necesitado los piropos y saber que gusto a otras chicas....con decirme...Ranma que guapo eres...o....como me gustas.....etc....yo no seria tan....tonto!!  
Ashitaka: Ranma......tu la quieres??  
Ranma: Desde el primer momento que la vi!! a diferencia de ella....que al principio estaba enamorada de otro...pero....después....se fue fijando en mi, quizás por resignación....o quizás por pena....o quizás porque....de verdad sea un chico apuesto....no lo sé....tampoco he hablado con ella nunca de eso...ni siquiera nos hemos dicho abiertamente que nos gustamos ni si nos parecemos guapos ni nada parecido!!  
Ashitaka: Entonces también estas enamorado de ella??  
Ranma: Si....pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa!!  
Ashitaka: pero por qe?? te avergüenzas de ella?  
Ranma: No es que me averguenze de ella!! es como siempre hemos estado en contra de que nuestros padres nos prometieran desde el principio pues....como que me da vergüenza reconocer...que tienen razón....y que nos queremos en realidad!! no puedo evitarlo me da mucha vergüenza!! por eso....antes de reconocerlo....tenemos que reconocerlo entre los dos!! me moriría de vergüenza si primero lo hiciese yo y luego ella....se echase atrás y sintiese ridículo!! ella nunca lo haría!! No quiere casarse conmigo!!  
Ashitaka: que?? por que?? si te quiere.,...  
Ranma: Ella no quiere casarse tan joven conmigo, al menos eso dice ella.....a mi me da igual!! pero a ella no!!  
Ashitaka: Ranma....habla con ella....así como conmigo....seguro que te entenderá!! no es difícil cuando lo hablas así...lo complicado es cuando los dos no habláis ni decís nada....pues a veces las palabras son necesarias para completar las miradas de complicidad que dices que os dais.

Ranma se levanta preparándose para irse a dormir....esta cansado de sincerarse y cree que por ha dicho demasiadas cosas sobre si mismo....lo único que le relaja es que es a n desconocido....y quizás por ello no le importa demasiado abrir su corazoncillo.

Ashitaka: Ranma.... la has besado alguna vez??

Ranma se para en seco mientras se dirige hacia la tienda de campaña y sin girar la cabeza para mirarle le contesta.

Ranma: No!! si lo hiciera....me mataría!!  
Ashitaka: Pues...como sabes eso??  
Ranma: lo sé, no me deja que la toque!!  
Ashitaka: Lo has intentado??  
Ranma: No puedo pensar ni en intentarlo!!  
Ashitaka: pero tu quieres besarla?  
Ranma: Tengo miedo a intentarlo porque siempre hemos tenido esa tensión de hacerlo y nunca lo hemos hecho, y ni siquiera lo intento porque no la soltaría entonces!!  
Ashitaka: La próxima vez....que la veas....hazlo!  
Ranma: La próxima vez que la vea....le echare una bronca enorme por darnos a todos este disgusto y por huir con el rabo entre las piernas de esa imbécil de Shampoo!! eso es lo que haré!! no pienso besarla después de lo que me esta haciendo pasar.....no se lo merece!! buenas noches Ashitaka por hoy ya he tenido mucha sinceridad!! Gracias por escucharme....espero....que arregles tus problemas con esa chica y no seas tan testarudo como nosotros 2!!

Ranma se va a dormir y Akane se queda mas tiempo fuera en la hoguera pensando en toda la conversación y en lo que le ha gustado escuchar a Ranma decir todas esas cosas....pensaba que ojala fuera ella la que estuviera ahí sentada hablando con el de eso....pero....como dice él eso es imposible para ambos....


	3. Capitulo 4Los sentimientos de Ryoga

CAPITULO 4___________LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE RYOGA

Es de día ya y Ranma sale de la tienda de campaña y ve a Ashitaka ahí dormido fuera en la hoguera, probablemente se quedo dormido mientras se calentaba en el fuego que ahora se había extinguido.

Todo estaba recogido al parecer por Ashitaka y ordenado, Ranma pensaba que había tenido suerte de que alguien le recogiera los bártulos.

Ranma se acerca a observar como esta Ashitaka. "Habrá pasado frío aquí toda noche....que raro es este tío, mira que no entrar en toda la noche a la tienda..."

Se acerca mirando detenidamente la cara de Ashitaka...pensando....

Ranma pensando: (Mmm no se porque me suena tan familiar su aspecto....espero....que todo lo que le dije ayer como confidencia...no lo diga a nadie...hablare con el seriamente de esto....podria perjudicarme...aunque...a estas alturas debe de darme igual!! lo que mas ma importa ahora es encontrar a Akane!!)

Ranma: Ashitaka!! despierta!! ya es tarde y tenemos que irnos de aquí!! ya no hacemos nada! Vamos a ir a ver a Ryoga a su casa a ver si esta!!

Akane abre los ojos y ve a Ranma ahí plantado...y cuando empieza a moverse ve que le duele mucho el cuerpo...ha cogido frío toda la noche ahí a la intemperie y estornuda repetidas veces.

Ranma: Vaya!! te has resfriado!! dejame que te vea!!

Ranma se acerca a Ashitaka tocándole la frente con la mano y mirándole los ojos, podía comprobar que tenia muchas ojeras de haber estado muchas horas despierto.

Ranma: Mira que eres tonto!! por qué no has entrado a la tienda en toda la noche?? ahora te has resfriado!! así no podrás ayudarme!!

Ashitaka: Si....te ayudaré!! estoy bien de verdad!! solo son un poco de molestias nada mas no tengo fiebre!!

Ranma: Vamos a ir a ver a Ryoga a su casa!! vienes? O te llevo a casa de los Tendo para que estés en cama??

Ashitaka: Noooooooo!! quiero ir contigo Ranma!! vamos a ver a Ryoga!!

Ambos se levantan y toman el camino a casa de Ryoga que no anda muy lejos de allí, mientras van caminando Akane no para de observar a Ranma y de recordar la conversación de Ranma de anoche....y de que van a ver...a Ryoga..otro chico....del que había sabido hace poco que también la quería...

Llegan pronto a casa de Ryoga y este les abre la puerta cuando tocan.

Ryoga esta impresionado de ver ahí a Ranma...y.....quien es ese chico que va con él?

Ranma: Ryoga!! tengo que hablar contigo!! por favor!!

Ryoga: Que ocurre Ranma? Pasad anda!!

Ranma: Ryoga!! este es Ashitaka!! Un....amigo de la familia??

Ashitaka asiente con la cabeza afirmando lo que Ranma dice.

Ryoga pensando: (Vaya no había visto nunca a este chico....pero su expresión....es muy.....familiar...me recuerda mucho a alguien!!)

Ryoga: Ashitaka....no se porque me suenas familiar....seguro que no nos conocemos?? No nos hemos visto en otro sitio?? dice muy observativo.

Ashitaka: No....no creo!! jeej!! vamos!! a mi no me suenas de nada!!

Ranma: Viene de China...a lo mejor...le has visto allí!!

Ryoga: Es posible...no me suena de eso pero bueno....encantado de conocerte Ashitaka!!

Ashitaka: Igualmente Ryoga!!

Todos se sientan en la mesita de té de casa de Ryoga y Ranma esta en la cocina de Ryoga preparando té, mientras en el salón están solo Akane y Ryoga.

Ashitaka: Ryoga....por qué.....esta Ranma preparando el té en tu casa??

Ryoga: Es difícil de explicarte eso ahora....pero digamos que el casi se sabe mejor mi casa que yo....no...no estoy mucho tiempo aquí normalmente siempre estoy de viaje!!

Akane pensando: (Ryoga.....tu....tu entonces....estas....enamorado de mí!! eres el único que....veía algo familiar en mi cara eso denota...que verdaderamente te preocupas por mi....y que me quieres mucho mas de lo que parecía....Ryoga....)

Ranma al poco llega con los tés preparados y se sienta a tomárselo con ellos muy deprimido.

Ryoga: Y dime Ranma.....que ocurre?? como que no estas con Akane?

Ranma: De eso vengo a hablar...pensaba que podía estar contigo!

Ryoga: Con....migo? Por qué?? Ojala estuviese conmigo!!

Ranma: Akane.....huyo de casa hace como unos 2 meses y no la encuentro en ningún sitio....estoy realmente preocupado...no creo que nadie la este reteniendo pero....

Ryoga: Ranma!!! como??? como que se ha ido de casa??? dime ahora que le has hecho, eh?? le dice mientras se levanta cabreado y lo agarra del jersey amenazándolo.

Ranma: Ryoga suéltame!! vengo a pedirte ayuda!! da igual por la razón que se haya ido, la cuestión....es que se ha ido!! pensaba que podía estar contigo entrenando o algo!!

Ryoga: Y por qué iba a entrenar conmigo?? nunca ha entrenado conmigo!!

Ranma: Porque se fue porque se sintió humillada por mi y por Shampoo..en medio de un combate con Shampoo salio corriendo....porque no podía con ella....

Ryoga: Y por que consientes eso, Ranma?? como puedes ser así?? si yo fuera....si yo fuera su....novio...jamas dejaría que esa arpía viniese a molestarnos!! Akane!! Mi dulce y preciosa Akane!! donde estarás??

Akane pensando: (Ryoga.....verdaderamente...me quieres mucho!! como no he podido verlo antes!! Ryoga....perdoname....como no me he dado cuenta antes de tus sentimientos??)

Ryoga suelta a Ranma y se empieza a relajar, aunque en realidad esta deprimido por la situación y vuelve a sentarse al suelo cabizbajo.

Ranma también hace lo mismo y empieza ya a hablar mas calmado sobre el tema.

Ranma: Ashitaka me esta ayudando a buscarla.....pero....necesito mas ayuda!! por favor Ryoga ayudame a buscarla!! Me ayudaras??

Ryoga: Sabes que si!! pero que sepas que no lo hago por ti, lo hago por que la quiero!!

Akane pensando: (Ryoga!! estoy muy impresionada!!porque.....a ti te cuesta tan poco reconocerlo y a Ranma tanto....ojala.....Ranma fuese como tú....como tú.....estoy.....realmente impresionada por tí Ryoga....ahora....mi forma de ser contigo cambiara mucho y te tomare mas en cuenta....)

Ryoga: Y bien cual es tu plan?? porque como comprenderás como me has pillado por sorpresa yo no he pensado nada!!

Ranma: Yo...no se que hacer Ryoga....estoy desesperado por encontrarla....porque Soun esta que trina sabes?? en la casa las cosas están insostenibles....casi me prometen a Shampoo....menos mal que llego Ashitaka para evitarlo....

Ryoga: Que?? te has prometido con Shampoo porque Akane se ha ido?? me estas diciendo eso??

Ranma: Nooo!! y haz el favor de relajarte Ryoga!! no estés tan a la defensiva!!

Ranma se levanta y va hablando mientras va moviéndose de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Ranma: Ryoga...ahora....vamos a ir buscando por los lugares típicos de entrenamientos,,.....sospecho que podría estar entrenando con alguien para fortalecerse....porque se marcho por eso.

Ryoga: bien!! entonces deberíamos de ir por los dojos de Kyoto que ahí están todos los maestros de artes marciales de gran prestigio!!

Ranma: Es una buena idea!! ah!! te agradecería que no le dijeras a a nadie que Akane ha huido, por favor...no quiero que vengan mas prometidas a mi casa reclamándome!!

Ryoga: Eres un....un!! como puedes ser tan creído y egoísta?? te odio Ranma!! Akane no merece un tipo como tu!! no se que ha visto ella en tí!!

Ranma: Ryoga basta ya!! no es momento de celos!!! me voy!! te espero fuera!! vamonos a Kyoto!!

Ranma sale de la casa pegando un portazo Akane queda con Ryoga a solas en la sala, Ryoga esta mirando al suelo muy cabreado y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ryoga: Akane....ojala.....pudiese aliviar tu dolor!! el dolor que este maldito engreído te hace todos los días....tú...no mereces un imbécil como ese tío.....

Ashitaka: Ryoga...ven...no llores por favor!!

Akane se acerca a Ryoga y lo abraza dándole apoyo y Ryoga le rechaza enseguida separándose de él bruscamente.

Ryoga; Que haces?? no me abraces!! eres un tío!!

Ashitaka: Solo estaba...intentando darte ánimos Ryoga...no me gusta....que estés así!!

Ryoga: Como?? pero si no me conoces de nada!! No se porque....me recuerdas mucho a alguien!! pero.....no se.....incluso en tu forma de actuar conmigo!!

Akane pensando: (Verdaderamente Ryoga debe de quererme mucho como para detectar mi esencia en esta de hombre....Ryoga...por que....no te he tenido en cuenta antes?? hubiera...cambiado mucho las cosas para tí....para los dos!! Ryoga....)

Ryoga: Vamonos que ese imbécil esta fuera esperando!!

Ashitaka: Por que.....estas enfadado con el??

Ryoga: Porque él....tiene lo que mas quiero en esta vida!! tiene a Akane Tendo!! Y encima..no la hace feliz!! solo le hace daño una y otra vez!!

Ashitaka: Vaya....y porque....no hablas con ella cuando la veas?? y le dices lo que sientes?? quizás ella....cambie de parecer.....

Akane pensando: (Por que digo eso?? estaré viendo a Ryoga con otros ojos?? sea como sea....tengo unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo....por que??)

Ryoga coge su pesado equipaje y lo carga como puede con mucho pesar y Akane no hace mas que observar todos los movimientos que hace.

Ashitaka: Ryoga,,....dejame que te ayude!! por favor vas muy cargado!!

Ryoga: Estoy acostumbrado!! por que eres tan cortes conmigo?? que distinto que eres a Ranma!!

Ashitaka: Puedes...estar por seguro que soy muy distinto!! ademas!! me caes bien....Ryoga!!

Ryoga: No se porque pero tu a mi también me caes muy bien!! y creo....que te conozco....hay algo en ti en esencia...que me recuerda a alguien....importante para mi....pero no se si es familia o algo así.....la cuestión es que....estoy seguro que nos hemos visto en algún sitio!! Vamos pues!!

Akane sigue a Ryoga hasta la puerta de la casa cuando ve en la mesita de la entrada un marco de fotos con na foto de ella sonriendo con un sombrero.

Akane pensando: (Ryoga.....tienes fotos mías y todo....y muy bonitas por cierto....Ryoga....)

Pronto salen fuera y van caminando hasta la parada del metro para ir a Kyoto. Ashitaka ayuda con el equipaje a Ranma que esta bastante molesto y deprimido.

Ranma: Vamos a Kyoto a los dojos de renombre.....y después...pues ya veremos que hacemos!!

Tanto Ryoga como Akane asienten con la cabeza y le siguen los pasos a Ranma.

* * *

Llegan a Kyoto y van recorriendo primero los dojos mas famosos....pero nadie sabe de Akane Tendo ni la han visto por allí....van buscando ya cada vez mas desesperados y Akane esta ya cansada de caminar y propone para ir a descansar. Ranma no quiere descansar pero Ryoga advierte que ya es de noche y que deberían e buscar alguna estancia para que no se queden en la calle con el frío que hace.

A Akane le parece muy buena idea, esta harta de dormir en tiendas de campaña...lleva 2 meses así menos aquella noche que durmió con Ranma que recuerda con bastante vergüenza.

Ranma no quiere y siguen buscando Akane cada vez esta mas cansada.....también quiere darse un baño tranquila lejos de estos dos....que no hacen mas que pelearse todo el camino y mirarse de malas formas.

Ashitaka: Necesito ir a un hotel o algo!! quiero bañarme tranquilo!!

Ranma: Id vosotros!! yo seguiré buscando a Akane!!

Ryoga: Estas tonto?? ya están todos los dojos cerrados!!

Ranma: No pienso dormir hasta que encuentre a Akane!! No merezco descansar!!

Akane pensando: (Ranma.....estas...tan....preocupado y arrepentido?? de verdad??)

Ryoga coge de un puñado a Ranma y le dice que el solo no va a buscarla....que le estará con el.

A lo que Akane tiene qe seguir con la búsqueda absurda pues ella esta en realidad con ellos....así que resignada sigue la búsqueda cada vez mas cansada.

* * *

Ya es muy tarde y no pueden ir a un hotel, hacen una hoguera en un lugar aparatado y tranquilo y ponen la tienda de campaña.

Ryoga cada vez mas molesto por estar con Ranma y este otro...cada vez mas desesperado y enfadado por la situación.

Akane esta en medio de esa guerra que ambos tienen sin poder opinar ni nada al respecto....pues podría ser descubierta...y ambos....podrían enfadarse....ahora...misteriosamente también le importaba lo que Ryoga pensara de ella y ….que se enfadara con ella....por que?? había cambiado los sentimientos con Ryoga al parecer....después de saber realmente lo que el siente por ella...??

Ranma: Ashitaka!! podrías hacer la cena tu esta vez!! estoy harto de cocinar!!

Ashitaka: Yo es que...no se cocinar mucho....

Ranma: Nosotros tampoco!! pero tenemos que hacer turnos, ehh??

Ashitaka: Va......le!!

Akane prepara una de sus "deliciosas comidas" y mas tarde les llama a ambos para comer, estaban entrenando los dos juntos y derrochando la testosterona que tienen.

Acuden a la cita de la cena y se preparan para comer, ven los platos de Ashitaka terriblemente adornados...como lo haría una chica pero mal hecho.

Ranma pensando: (Uff!! no se porque...me es familiar el aspecto de estos platos....y su apariencia....es de no estar muy buenos!!)

Ryoga se sienta con ganas de comer, esta hambriento y Ranma hace lo propio como convencido. Akane les ofrece la comida sonriente y espera que le brinden halagos por esta.

Ranma y Ryoga se meten un buen trozo de comida ambos mirándose atentos....y sin ganas de aquella comida.

Akane les observa atenta cuando de pronto.....Ranma empiezan a llorarle los ojos....y Ryoga....empieza a toser.

Ranma pensando: (Dios mio!! esta asqueroso!! como puede cocinar tan mal este tío?? sus platos....su sabor me es familiar....me recuerdan a los platos de Akane!!)

Ranma: Ashitaka......tu.....no cocinas mucho en tu pueblo verdad??

Ashitaka: Pues la verdad es que no, jeje!

Ryoga; No si.....se nota sabes??

Tanto Ranma como Ryoga se levantan y se van corriendo de allí para escupir la comida en otro lugar donde Ashitaka no les vea, este les pregunta donde van muy preocupado.

Ranma: Nos vamos a entrenar!! es que....esta comida nos ha dado muchas energías!! Gracias!!

Ryoga; Ranma!! estoy hambriento!! no tengo ganas de entrenar ahora!!

Ranma: Y que quieres que nos mate con esa comida?? Ni hablar!! No pienso comerme eso!! me comeré plantas o lo que haya por ahí!! todo menos eso!!

Ryoga: La verdad,,,,es que estaba malo!!

Akane pensando: (Vaya....no les ha gustado mi comida como era de esperar....y mira que les advertí....ains!!)

Akane recoge las cosas resignada....y al cabo del rato vienen Ranma y Ryoga muy cansados y discutiendo como siempre del mismo tema....Akane.

Ashitaka: Queréis dejar de pelearos ya?? me tenéis harto!! Vamos a a dormir hace mucho frío!!

Se meten todos dentro de la misma tienda....hace mucho frío y pensaron que para el frío es mejor que todos duerman juntos...a lo que a Akane no le hace gracia,,,pero tenia mucho frío también.

Para que no pelearan durmiendo tanto Ranma como Ryoga decidieron que Ashitaka estuviera en medio de ambos....a lo que a Akane se opuso... ¿como va a adormir entre dos chicos ya es demasiado para ella....había dormido con Ranma....pero....con Ryoga nunca!!

Pero como no la dejaban estar....finalmente accedió a ponerse en medio de los dos, y estaban todos muy pegados...la tienda era solo para 2 personas y estaban justos de sitio. Akane podía notar la anatomía de ambos chicos apoyados en ella.

Akane pensando: (Yo no puedo dormir así!! con 2 chicos al lado!! Ryoga,...y Ranma!! esto es demasiado para mi!!)

Al cabo del tiempo, Ranma y Ryoga como están agotados quedan dormidos rápidamente y Akane aun esta despierta sin poder pegar ojo, esta boca arriba sin girarse hacia ninguno de los dos, le daba demasiada vergüenza mirarlos.

Cuando por fin se percata de que están dormidos, no puede evitar querer ladearse hasta Ryoga para observarlo mientras duerme.

Cuando se gira hasta Ryoga, este esta ladeado hacia ella durmiendo plácidamente, dormía con los puños cerrados y como si fuera un bebé. Akane eso lo veía tierno.

Akane pensando: (Ryoga....eres tierno hasta durmiendo.....y nunca me había fijado de verdad en ti como hasta hoy...eres un chico....tan guapo y tan sincero...me gustas mucho Ryoga!!)

Akane mientras piensa eso se pone roja y se vuelve a voltear de lado, sin acordarse que al otro lado estaba Ranma dormido también girado por el frío hacia ella.

Akane pensando: (Ranma....estas.....tan dormido....estas....tan cansado....por mi culpa....pobre Ranma...yo lo siento...pero es por tu culpa!! por tu culpa!!)

Akane vuelve a ponerse boca arriba y no puede dormir de la tensión!! ve como poco a poco se va haciendo de día y no pega nada de ojo!

* * *

Ya es de día y Ranma se levanta antes que Ryoga, Akane se hace el dormido pero cuando puede enarca un ojo y observa los movimientos de Ranma.

Éste sale de la tienda bastante cansado y por los ruidos que se oyen parece que esta haciendo el desayuno....que alivio pensó Akane.

Mientras Ryoga sigue durmiendo plácidamente, Akane le observa el semblante con atención pensando sobre todo lo que se había enterado.

Akane pensando: (Así que tú....estas....enamorado de mí? Ryoga....por qué.....por qué no me lo has dicho nunca.....Ryoga....tanto tiempo sufriendo en silencio....)

Mientras Akane va pensando en todas cosas acontecidas sobre Ryoga sin darse cuenta esta acercando su rostro al de Ryoga...a escasos centímetros de los labios de éste cuando Ranma entra de sopetón para avisar de que el desayuno esta hecho y es sorprendido por la actuación de Ashitaka.

Ranma: Pero se puede saber que demonios haces Ashitaka?? No estarías.....??

Ashitaka: No no!! no se que me ha pasado, es que...

Ryoga ante el escándalo va despertando y ve a Ashitaka tumbado de lado hacia él muy cerca de su rostro, casi como si fuese a ponerse encima.

Ryoga: Que....demonios pasa aquí?? eh?? dice poniéndose a la defensiva y muy sonrojado.

Ashitaka: Na....da Ryoga.....es que....

Ranma: Es que tenias un bicho!! tenias un bicho muy grande Ryoga!! y Ashitaka no quería despertarte y con cuidado iba a matarlo!!

Akane se alivia, se ha dado cuente de que Ranma estaba encubriendo su acción.

Ryoga; Bueno....voy a desayunar y a empaquetar de nuevo las cosas para retomar la búsqueda! Tenemos que buscar un sitio para después por la noche lavarnos, estoy sucio!!

Ryoga sale de la tienda y ahí quedan Ranma y Ashitaka mirándose a los ojos, Ranma con bastante mosqueo y Ashitaka mirando hacia el suelo muy sonrojado. Hay mucha tensión entre ambos cuando al final Ranma es quien habla.

Ranma: Mira!! No que demonios estabas intentando hacer con Ryoga, pero.....dormiremos en habitaciones a partir de ahora solos cada uno!! No se porque pero.....no estoy muy seguro de que te gusten las mujeres!! Y esa historia de la prometida esa tuya....no se si es incluso....un hombre!!

Ashitaka: Ranma!! es muy difícil de explicar!!

Ranma: Te gustan los hombres, es eso??

Ashitaka: Nooooo!! es que...había algo en Ryoga....bueno....

Akane pensando: (No sé porque demonios iba a hacer eso con Ryoga pero.....debo de inventarme algo rápido y ya!!)

Ashitaka: Es que...soy sonámbulo!! lo siento!! No quería decirlo!!

Ranma: Ah!! claro...por eso....aquella noche te encontré durmiendo en la fogata...claro....ahora entiendo...lo siento Ashitaka!! pero...se puede saber que soñabas, eh??

Akane pensando: (Ohh que bien!! se lo ha creído y encima ha encajado piezas!! menos mal!!)

Ashitaka: Eso.... ya es confidencial!!

Ranma: En ese caso....si no te importa se lo diré a Ryoga puede que ahora mismo piense mal de ti porque no le vi muy convencido por la escusa mía.

Akane asiente con la cabeza aliviada y sale con Ranma de la tienda, Ryoga ya ha desayunado y esta recogiendo el equipaje. Ranma y Akane están empezando a desayunar con mucha hambre, que bueno!! pensó Akane...un desayuno de Ranma...

Pronto vuelven a hacer marcha y Ryoga propone ir a uno de los monasterios que ahí se encuentran algunos de los maestros que están retirados y no enseñan las artes en dojos.

Van a uno que esta en la cima de una montaña, aislado del mundo exterior, cerca hay un hotel Ryokan de descanso muy bonito y acogedor, antes de subir la montaña Ryoga propone de coger unas habitaciones para pasar la noche, pues se tirarían probablemente todo el día para subir y bajar la montaña, pero era el único lugar que les quedaba de esperanza de saber algo de Akane o incluso que la propia Akane se encontrara allí.

Los 3 van a la recepción y había una mujer muy bella vestida de un Kimono azul precioso.

Recepcionista: Que desean los caballeros??

Ryoga: Queríamos pasar aquí la noche!!

Recepcionista: Los 3??

Ryoga: Si....querríamos 3 habitaciones individuales por favor señorita.

Recepcionista: Siento decirle que solo dispongo de una Suite muy cómoda, podríamos poner algún futon mas para que estén cómodos!! lo siento...es que...este hotel es pequeño y viene mucha gente en esta época del año de turismo para ver el monasterio.

Ryoga: Ranma....mira las cosas como están!! Y este tío....me mosquea dormir con él, lo siento!!

Ranma: Lo que quería decirte en la tienda es que Ashitaka es sonámbulo y seguramente estaba soñando con su prometida...no tengas miedo de él, si no hay mas remedio que dormir todos juntos, pues nada....así será!

Ryoga: Bien señorita pongamos la Suite, que vamos a hacer....

Recepcionista: No se preocupe, no se arrepentirá!! ademas tiene una bañera enorme preciosa!!

Ryoga: Eso no nos importa!! solo queremos descansar tranquilos al bajar de la montaña.

Ryoga coge la llave de la habitación que la señorita le ofrece y ésta le acompaña a la habitación.

Cuando entran en la estancia, es muy grande, hay una cama grande de matrimonio y un baño con una bañera gigantesca, también hay una pequeña terraza con una mesa de té con vistas al jardín.

Recepcionista: aquí tienen la habitación, enseguida mando que traigan 1 futon para que al menos uno de ustedes duerman en otra cama, no traigo mas porque no caben así que al menos 2 de ustedes deberán de dormir en la cama...lo sentimos mucho!

Ranma: No se preocupe llevamos todo el camino durmiendo juntos....un poco mas no pasaría nada...

Ryoga: Claro...dice refunfuñando

Ranma y Ryoga empiezan a sacar las cosas y Akane va investigando la estancia como si se tratase de unas vacaciones, como con....atención y curiosidad.

Ashitaka: Chicos habéis visto que bañera mas grande!! que bien!!

Akane pensando: (Ahora que lo pienso....como voy a bañarme con agua caliente con estos dos delante?? me transformaría delante de ellos, por dios!! como lo haremos??)

Ryoga: Bueno....si no os importa.....voy a bañarme!!

Ranma: Yo también....

Ashitaka: Yo.....esto....voy a ver un poco el hotel! Cuando terminéis voy yo!! jeje!

Ryoga empieza a llenar la bañera de agua caliente y Ranma termina de colocar las cosas en su sitio, ambos empiezan a quitarse la parte de arriba del torso, Akane puede ver que Ryoga también es muy fuerte....mas robusto que Ranma....nunca había visto el torso de Ryoga desnudo.

Ranma se percata de que Ashitaka esta mirando embobado a Ryoga y empieza a mosquearse.

Ranma pensando: (Sea como sea, si es verdad o no lo que este tipo dice.....porque mira Ryoga de esa manera?? lo mira como si lo viera por primera vez...así?? es extraño.....para mi que este tío le gusta Ryoga....no se porque pero...)

Pronto empiezan a quitarse la parte de abajo y los shorts Ashitaka se da la vuelta hacia la puerta, no quiere mirar, esta rojo como un tomate.

Ashitaka: Mejor....me voy a dar una vuelta....aquí...hace mucho calor con el vapor....jeje!! dice yéndose hacia la puerta.

Ashitaka abandona la habitación y Ranma y Ryoga se quedan observándose con curiosidad.

Ryoga; Ranma....de donde ha salido este tío?? Es muy raro!! No se si es cosa mía pero...me siento observado por el todo el tiempo....y me incomoda su mirada!!

Ranma: Yo....ya te he dicho que es un tío raro pero es sonámbulo, a lo mejor....esta nervioso por...bueno....es que no nos conoce realmente....aquí los 2 desnudos delante de el....puede que eso en su poblado no sea muy normal que 3 tíos se bañen juntos en una bañera....no le demos importancia al asunto....ademas...me contó que esta enamorado de una chica.....así que...no hay peligro que correr tranquilo!!

Ashitaka va a la recepción y pregunta si hay algún baño publico en le mismo hotel y la señorita amable le dice que hay uno en la entrada.

La recepcionista le acompaña hasta éstos y le invita a entrar, Akane por inercia entra en el de las mujeres y la recepcionista enseguida le dice....

Recepcionista: Señor....disculpe...esta usted entrando en el de las mujeres....el de los hombres es al lado....disculpe pero.....son las normas!!

Akane pensando: (Claro soy un hombre ahora!! mierda como lo hago??)

Ashitaka: Ahhh claro que tontería mas grande!! jjeje!! disculpe señorita!!

Akane entra en los baños públicos de hombres ve a todos pululando como pedro por su casa con todo al descubierto, no puede evitar sonrojarse intenta aguantar mas tiempo pero no puede y sale de allí corriendo hasta el mostrador de nuevo.

Ashitaka: señorita disculpe....es que soy muy tímido sabría usted decirme cuando hay menos gente??

Recepcionista: por la noche por supuesto!! no suele haber nadie!! a partir de las 10 no hay nadie normalmente y aun están abiertos!!

Ashitaka: gracias señora!! muy amable!!

Akane vuelve a la habitación y Ryoga y Ranma ya se han vestido y todo, le miran extrañados por los nervios que este traía....

Ranma: De donde vienes??

Ashitaka: Bueno...estaba preguntando si habían visto a Akane aquí....pero no....y me he dado cuenta de que hay baños públicos de agua termal de montaña, que cosas, eh?? jeje!! por la noche iré me apetece!!

Ranma: No te vas a bañar Ashitaka?? aun esta el agua caliente de la bañera!!

Ashitaka: No....prefiero....hacerlo a la vuelta por la noche....

Ranma: No es por nada pero llevas muchos días sin lavarte bien...deberías de hacerlo..no seas guarro tío!!

Ryoga: Bueno con que se bañe antes de dormir por mi es suficiente!!

Ashitaka: Si si!! lo prometo!! antes de dormir!!

* * *

Emprenden la marcha hacia el monasterio y después de varias horas de viaje y escalado muy exhaustos llegan al monasterio, ya es de tarde...y quieren ser rápidos para no bajar por la noche.

El monasterio es un lugar tranquilo, esta lleno de verde y arboles de todo tipo de frutos, flores silvestres y habían pequeñas casetas.

Van preguntando por ahí sobre Akane y no reciben noticia alguna, finalmente van a una pequeña placeta que hay y allí Akane ve a Ashitaka, el maestro que le enseño, comienza a ponerse nerviosa y a desviar el paso.

Akane pensando: (Mierda! Si les dice que me vio y que me paso lo del agua de Mousse estoy perdida!! descubrirían que soy yo!! tengo que desviarlos!!)

Ashitaka: Por...que no bajamos ya al hotel?? estoy cansado por favor!!

Ranma: deacuerdo, pero antes preguntemos a los abuelos de ahí a ver que nos dicen!!

Ashitaka: No creo que sepan nada, no??

Ranma: Mejor...no desaprovechar la ocasión!! vamos!!

Todos se acercan y se acercan al circulo de abuelos formado por el maestro Ashitaka en parte.

Ranma: Disculpe!! estamos buscando por aquí a una chica.....ella practica las artes marciales y habíamos pensado que podría estar aquí o que podrían haber estado antes....

Maestro Ashitaka: Como es la joven??

Ranma: Una chica morena, bajita y esbelta de aspecto muy dócil y muy ingenua

Ryoga: Una chica muy guapa de ojos castaños y voz dulce de aspecto angelical!!

Akane pensando: ( Vaya descripción mas diferente de ambos y al mismo tiempo que parecida!!)

Maestro Ashitaka: Como se llama??

Ranma: Akane....Tendo!!

Maestro Ashitaka: Akane Tendo...si.....he estado con ella hace poco....hace como una semana....aproximadamente...

La cara de asombro de Ranma es indescriptible y empieza a preguntarle desesperadamente por ella de nuevo al viejo!! Akane esta nerviosa mirando hacia un lado.

Akane pensando: (Ohh no!! cuando el viejo les diga la verdad....Ranma empezara a encajar piezas y sabrá que soy yo! Estoy perdida!! tengo que pensar algo.....una escusa de decirles de porque estoy en esta apariencia y porque les he mentido....no se que se me puede ocurrir.....aunque no hay marcha atrás....tarde o temprano habrá que decírselo....algún día descubrirá que soy yo.....aunque antes pensaba encontrar a Mousse para curarme!!)

Maestro Ashitaka: Pues es que estaba entrenando con un joven que pidió de mi sabiduría y en ese momento me hallaba en Tokyo Nerima y le ayude, esta joven apareció por allí, iba caminando como desolada...llorando....nos pidió que le entrenásemos....y acepte!! le enseñe muchas cosas!! ahora ella es una gran luchadora....parecía....que quería vengarse de alguien.....

Ranma: Y ahora ella donde esta??

Maestro Ashitaka: Eso es algo....que aun esta por saber...pues después de irnos a bañarnos al lago....desapareció.....cuando volvimos ya no estaba y estaba todo revuelto....parecía como si alguien hubiese saqueado el lugar!! estuvimos tiempo buscándola por miedo a que algún maleante la hubiese hecho algo....pero...no la encontramos! Aquel chico que estaba con nosotros.....estaba realmente preocupado por ella....ya la conocía....

Ranma: Quien es ese chico?? dígame!!

Maestro Ashitaka: Es un joven Chino de cabellos negros largos, con gafas...muy ágil!!

Ranma y Ryoga se miran asombrados y los dos al mismo tiempo sueltan la misma palabra.

Ranma y Ryoga: MOUSSE!!!

Maestro Ashitaka: Si....Mousse se llamaba........

Ranma: Si...es el sin duda!! Muchas gracias señor...preguntaremos a Mousse....

Maestro Ashitaka: Espero que la encuentren pronto....es una joven encantadora...y muy fuerte y persistente!! ella...parecía tan....triste...espero que no le haya pasado nada a la muchacha!! suerte!

Todos se despiden, Akane respira de alivio después de tal momento de tensión...no se podía imaginar que pensasen en que habían saqueado el lugar claro que pensándolo bien....ella con la enajenación mental al ver su nueva condición y al perder el conocimiento con el golpe no se dio cuenta de que había puesto todo patas arriba.

Se despide mirando con cariño al maestro Ashitaka.

Akane pensado: (Adiós viejo!! muchas gracias por su ayuda!! usted también es encantador!!)

Después de escalar toda la montaña para bajar...llegan al hotel, ya son mas de las 9 y están exhaustos de cansancio.

Entran en la habitación Ranma se tira a la cama de pleno agotado y con cierto alivio, ya había sabido algo de Akane y la presión en le pecho ya no la tenia....solo que....ahora estaba preocupado por el paradero de esta y si en verdad....habían saqueado ese lugar y no estaba con unos maleantes.

Ryoga: Y ahora que??

Ranma: Ahora....es ir a buscar a Mousse!!

Ryoga: Donde??

Ranma: A Nerima esta claro estará con Shampoo!! aunque.....Shampoo lo sabría....o bueno....puede que me lo haya querido ocultar....

Ranma pensando: (Mierda!! y si era una trampa de Shampoo y la abuela para que me casara con ella?? puede ser que Akane y Mousse estén retenidos por estas....esa vieja....es capaz de cualquier cosa!! seguro!!)

Ryoga: Si Shampoo lo sabia....ten por seguro que esa arpía te lo ha ocultado....e incluso....puede que este en su custodia....hasta el propio Mousse!!

Ranma: Me has leído la mente Ryoga!! Iremos al restaurante buscándolos!!

Ryoga: Si....es la mejor solución!!

Akane pensando: (Menuda deducción que tienen ambos....si no fuera porque en verdad no fue así....parecería hasta creíble!!! pero....y Mousse?? donde estará?? entonces....el también creerá que....han saqueado el lugar?? entonces....no sabe que me moje con aquella agua....y para que seria esa agua??)

Ranma: Ashitaka!! creo que ya no es necesario que te arrastre a ningún sitio mas!! ya creo poder encontrar a Akane...así que....cuando lleguemos buscaremos a tu hermano!!

Ashitaka: Ohh!! gracias Ranma!!

Ryoga: Hermano?? tienes un hermano en Nerima??

Ranma: Si...vino a buscarlo y a vengarse de Shampoo!! y.....

Ranma pensando: (Y.....me venció a mi....me moriría de vergüenza si Ryoga supiera eso....que Ashitaka es tan fuerte....como para ganarme...)

Ryoga: A vengarte de Shampoo?? jajaaj!! vaya esa amazona es muy popular, eh?? que es lo que te ha hecho??

Ashitaka: Es una historia muy larga....Ryoga....

Ranma y Ryoga se van a cenar y Akane se dirige a mirar si hay alguien en los baños públicos, esta deseosa de bañarse. Se acerca a los baños de hombres y comprueba que no hay nadie, así que sube corriendo a la habitación a por ropa limpia y toallas y vuelve a bajar aprovechando que estos dos se han ido a comer....

Akane pensando: (Mejor!! ahora mismo prefiero bañarme a comer....estoy muy molesta con estos ropajes ya!! Ufff!! que ganas que tengo de estar limpia!!)


	4. Capitulo 5 Confusiones

CAPITULO 5__________CONFUSIONES

Akane consigue entrar al baño de los hombres sin que este nadie dentro aprovechando la ausencia de Ranma y Ryoga que se habían ido a cenar.

Akane pensando: (Uff que bien que no haya nadie, estaba harta ya si no me veo un poco en mi forma de mujer al final perderé la cabeza...pobre Ranma...cuando se tira a veces tanto tiempo siendo mujer....debe de ser para él horrible convivir con esto es difícil....aunque....yo le he podido sacar mucho provecho pero bueno....espero curarme lo primero que haré es intentar dar con Mousse antes que estos dos...lo que no se es como!!)

* * *

Ranma y Ryoga van al restaurante del hotel a cenar pero es muy tarde y la cocina esta cerrando asi que deciden pedir unos bocadillos para llevar y cogen uno para Ashitaka.

Ranma: Por que no vamos a dárselo al pobre Ashitaka, estará hambriento!!

Ryoga: Bien!! Vamos allí y así de paso nos damos otro baño!!

Los 2 chicos van primero a la habitación a recoger las cosas y se percatan que Ashitaka se ha ido a los baños porque ha recogido el albornoz del hotel que aun no había utilizado y el baño estaba sin usar recién limpiado por el servicio del hotel que era muy bueno.

Ryoga: Vamos a los baños Ranma!! estará allí!! Nos tomamos allí los bocadillos mientras no bañamos!!

Ranma: Buena idea!! Vamos!!

Ranma ya parece mucho mas animado debido a que se ha enterado de alguna noticia de Akane y qe probablemente sepa como dar con ella....ahora habría que ver...el posible problema que le haya podido dar Shampoo y Mousse....

Mientras en los baños Akane termina de bañarse en su apariencia de mujer, relajada pero alerta por si viene alguien.

Akane pensando: (Uff que bien!! que limpia....pero tengo que volver a ponerme esos ropajes...de Mousse...Mousse.....donde estarás??)

Mientras esta pensativa saliendo del agua oye unos pasos que se dirigen hacia ella, enseguida sale corriendo y con la alcachofa de ducha que hay fuera se da con agua fría para transformarse en hombre. Tiene mucho frío y no puede evitar encogerse del frío.

Para su sorpresa son Ranma y Ryoga que vienen a los baños a bañarse con el??

Akane pensando: (Mierda!! tienen que ser estos dos!! joder!! ya podrían haber sido otros!!! a que vienen a hacer aquí ahora?? No puede una bañarse ni tranquila!! que frío!! tengo mucho frío)

Ranma y Ryoga entran y ven a Ashitaka ahí desnudo y tiritando encogido de frío y al saludarlo se dan cuenta de que esta muy frío.

Ranma: Pero tío!! que haces bañándose con agua fría?? estas loco? Vas a resfriarte!!

Ryoga: Anda entra dentro con nosotros y entras en calor!! hemos traído unos bocadillos!!

Ashitaka: No gracias!! es que....estaba haciéndome una ducha de contraste!!

Ranma: Que?? de contraste para que??

Ashitaka: Para el cutis!! es bueno para el cutis y para....para los músculos para tonificarlos!!

Ryoga: Y tu para que quieres mejorarte el cutis?? jajaja! Tío eres muy raro, sabes??

Ranma: Ya veo....tienes la piel muy bonita y suave se nota que te la cuidas como una mujer.....Ashitaka....ademas de fuerte eres muy apuesto eh?? esta bien cuidarse!! dice en tono burlón.

Ashitaka: Ohh gracias por los cumplidos, y el bocadillo??

Ranma: Toma!! tomatelo!!

Cuando Ranma le da el bocadillo Ashitaka esta temblando del frío tanto que le cuesta hasta llegar al bocadillo. Ranma se preocupa y le tapa con una toalla.

Ranma: Oye Ashitaka....no es pr nada pero hace mucho frío...aquí no hagas esas bobadas!!

Ashitaka: Tran....tran qui qui lo se....se me...pa...sara!! dice tiritando.

Ryoga: Bueno chicos, yo voy al agua.

Ryoga se quita el albornoz y la toalla que le cubren las partes y Akane y Ranma ven la escena, Ashitaka no puede evitar ruborizarse y mira inconscientemente hacia otro lado.

Ranma se percata de eso y se aparta de el.

Ranma: Que demonios te pasa?? tan tímido eres que no puedes vernos desnudos??

Ryoga: Tío tu también eres un hombre!! que tienes que no tengamos nosotros??

Ashitaka: Dejadme en paz!! se gira a espaldas a ellos.

Ranma también se quita el albornoz y a Akane esta que le da algo, pero sigue tiritando entre el frío y la escenita de ver a ambos chicos desnudos.

Ranma: Ashitaka, por que no entras con nosotros?? deberías de darte con agua caliente y quitarte esos tiritones!! venga ven!!

Ashitaka: Noooooo!! quiero estar así que es bueno para mi piel, no me estropeéis el tratamiento por favor!! ya....si veo que tengo mas frío me tapo!!

Ryoga: Entra al agua!! estas loco!! dejate de esas tonterías y ven a calentarte!!

Ashitaka: Ya estoy muy caliente!! Basta!!

Ranma y Ryoga se miran mutuamente y sonríen burlonamente.

Ranma y Ryoga se acercan a Ashitaka sonriendo muy maliciosamente.

Ryoga: Así que....ya estas muy caliente ehh?? a ti te gustan los chicos no lo niegues!!

Ashitaka: No!! dejadme en paz!! dice abranzandose a si mismo.

Ranma: Pues vas a venir con nosotros!! quieras o no, no voy a dejar que te pongas enfermo, te gusten los hombres o no!! Vamos!!

Ranma le coge por la espalda a Ashitaka y lo levanta hacia arriba y Ryoga le quita la toalla y el bocadillo dejándolo desnudo totalmente, en ese momento entra alguien y los ve así, a Ranma cogiendo a Ashitaka por la espalda de los brazos bloqueando sus movimientos y a Ryoga por delante quitandole la toalla mientras este chilla y la persona sale huyendo de allí

Hombre: Socorro!!!!!! violadores en el baño!!!

Ryoga: Mierda!!

Ashitaka: Mira lo que habéis hecho!! Uno no puede ni bañarse tranquilo!!

Ranma: Sea con sea tu te viene al baño!!

Ranma y Ryoga lo llevan arrastrando hasta la orilla de la gran bañera publica y Ashitaka va pegando patadas y gritos.

Akane pensando: (Ohh no es mi fin!! voy a transformarme delante de ellos y desnudos los 3 que horror!!) Nooooooooooooooo)

Ashitaka: Nooooooooo por favor dejadme!! por favor!!

Después de mucho forcejeo Ranma cae al agua con Ashitaka cogiéndolo por la espalda y Ryoga frene a él.

El agua caliente va haciendo efecto en Akane y poco a poco va transformándose en mujer.

Con el forcejeo Ranma sigue sin soltar a Ashitaka cuando este empieza a notar algo abultado en el pecho de este y el cuerpo que estaba abrazando ahora era mas pequeño y débil.

Ryoga al mismo tiempo ve como Ashitaka va cambiando a Akane Tendo y como los gritos cambiaban de tonalidad a los chillidos de una mujer.

Todo esto en cuestión de segundos los 3 salen del agua, aun Ranma sujetando a Akane para que no escapara, pues había descubierto que ese chico es una chica.

Nada mas salir del agua Akane consigue pegarle un codazo a Ranma y soltarse de el y taparse como puede sumergiéndose hasta el cuello en el agua abrazándose todo el cuerpo con los brazos y encogida.

La cara de sorpresa de Ryoga no tiene limites y Ranma que aun no sabe quien es por la cara de Ryoga deduce que es alguien que conocen ambos.

Ranma se acerca a ella y la voltea hacia el con agresividad y se cuenta de que es Akane, y esta retrocede volviendo a sumergirse en el agua tapándose con los brazos.

Akane: No me miréis!! No miréis!! Dejadme!! Fuera!!!

Ranma: A....kane....eres....tú...como....como has podido....

Ryoga: Akane?? no es posible no es posible! Empieza a golpearse la cara una y otra vez por si fuera un sueño.

Hay un momento de silencio y Ryoga deja de golpearse, mira a Ranma con cara de pena y hace señales de coger una toalla. Ranma no aparta la mirada de Akane muy enfadado. Akane sabe que es observada por la mirada de justicia que le esta haciendo este y solo hace que poner cara de corderito.

Ranma: Ryoga!! Por favor!! Sal de aquí!! Ve a la recepción y di que todo esta bien y que solo era una broma de 3 amiguetes!!

Ryoga: Y por que no vas tu?? No voy a dejarte solo con Akane!! No ni hablar!!

Ranma: Ryoga!! Por tu bien ves!! Si no hoy ella sabrá mas cosas nuevas de nosotros que ya sabe!!

Ryoga por la respuesta deduce que le tiraría sin escrúpulos agua fría para que se transformase en p-chan delante de ella así que decide hacer caso e irse de allí, Ranma estaba mas cabreado qe nunca y mejor no jugar con fuego.

Ahora Ryoga sale con mucha mas vergüenza y tapándose las partes y sale de allí dejándolos solos.

Ranma aun sigue mirando a Akane con sumo enfado y esperando una respuesta de ésta.

Ranma: Y bien!! No tienes nada que decirme?? Mentirosa??

Akane: Ranma por favor basta!!

Ranma: Mirare!! tu ves bien lo que has hecho?? ocultarme algo así, eh??

Akane: No no no!! dejame!!

Ranma se acerca a Akane y la levanta con violencia de los hombros obligandola a hablarle mirándole a la cara. La agitaba mucho y le hacia daño, estaba muy muy enfadado.

Akane: Ranma me haces daño!! Suéltame!!

Ranma: Oh no!! eres un hombre verdad?? pues aguanta el chaparrón como un hombre!!

Akane: Ranma por favor esto ha sido culpa tuya!!

Ranma: Que?? culpa mía?? como tienes el valor de decirme eso??

Akane: Ranma suéltame!! Me haces daño!!! de la enajenación mental por el daño causado por este le golpea fuerte en la cara consiguiendo soltarse de él.

Ranma se queda en estado de Shock y la mira con frialdad. Akane esta llorando con desesperación.

El chico sale del agua ya sin taparse, ¿para que?, pensó. Recoge una toalla grande para Akane y otra para el que se coloca en la cintura. Se acerca con cara de circunstancia a ella y le da la toalla con desprecio.

Ranma: Toma!! Tapate la poca dignidad que te queda!

Akane al oír esto le mira con lagrimas en los ojos la recoge con rabia y sale de allí corriendo, mientras sale corriendo Ryoga vuelve y la coge del brazo bruscamente.

Ryoga: Akane donde vas??

Akane: Ryoga....yo....lo siento....siento haberte metido a ti en esto, espero que algún día me perdones!! Ryoga!! le dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ryoga: No te vayas por favor!! es por Ranma?? Yo hablare con él!! que...que te ha hecho ese imbécil!!

Akane: Ryoga....nos vemos en la habitación!! Tranquilo que no huiré...por ti, porque tu no te lo mereces después del esfuerzo de buscarme!! Te espero en la habitación!!

Ryoga la suelta y va hacia Ranma que aun se encuentra en el baño mirando al vacío con ojos llorosos y cabizbajo.

Ryoga: Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! que le has hecho a Akane, eh??

Ranma sigue sin inmutarse ni moverse y Ryoga le atiza un puñetazo fuerte haciéndolo reaccionar.

Ranma: Ryoga.....yo....le he dicho algo terrible....pobre....pero es que....me ha hecho mucho daño....yo....estos días he estado muy preocupado por ella....y casi me prometen a la loca de Shampoo por su culpa!! y ella todo el tiempo estaba a mi lado y sin decirme nada!!

Ryoga: Ranma!! Yo amo a Akane, pero...ahora mismo estoy seguro de que a quien mas necesita escuchar es a ti, ella me ha dicho que me esperan en la habitación, ves a verla y habla con ella....cuéntale lo que me has dicho a mi...y alivia su sufrimiento!! Rápido ve!!

Ranma asiente con la cabeza y va hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Akane sentada en la cama llorando con un Kimono de mujer que había pedido antes en la recepción. Aun tenia los cabellos húmedos y estaba tiritando del frío que tenia.

Akane oye los pasos de la entrada y mira con sorpresa al ver que se trata de Ranma, deja de llorar y se tapa mas aun con el Kimono tiritando.

Ranma coge una manta del armario y la pone por encima se sienta al lado de ella y la abraza para darle calor mientras la frota con la manta para hacerla entrar en calor. Akane se encoge mas aun y suelta un suspiro de alivio al sentir el calor y que Ranma de nuevo se preocupa por ella.

Ranma la mira esperando una palabra de ella pero la ve demasiado avergonzada y decide romper él el hielo.

Ranma: Siento...lo que te he dicho allí, pero....es que....he estado mucho tiempo preocupado buscándote.....2 meses Akane!! es que son 2 meses!! y desde hace una semana que estoy contigo...y no me has dicho nada!! estoy...realmente enfadado!!

Akane: Te crees que es fácil para mi esto?? eh?? No ha sido aposta!!

Ranma: Ahora...no es ya por interés solo pero me gustaría saber como narices has conseguido tu agua de esa!!! aquí en Japón!! como es posible!!

Akane: La trajo Mousse de China.....vamos.....eso creo.....estaba en las pertenencias de Mousse.....eso...es lo que te venia a decir esa mañana que me marche antes de verte con Shampoo....vi a Mousse....al parecer....el quería.....hacerte algún tipo de proposición.....

Ranma: Y por que?? por que no me dijiste nada????

Akane: Pues porque....estaba Shampoo ahí.....contigo!! y se me fueron los demonios no aguanto a esa tía estoy harta de verla en mi casa!!

Ranma: Y como te diste con esa agua?? estas tonta tu sabes lo que has hecho??

Akane: No fue aposta!!! me bañe con ella por error!! no sabia lo que era hasta que me bañe con ella!! Mousse no me dijo nada!! solo que tenia una proposición que no podías negarte!!

Ranma: Pues...Mousse debe de estar buscándote por todos lados.....porque ya sabes que dijo el viejo ahí arriba....que...pensaban que te habían asaltado unos maleantes.

Akane: Si....por eso....tengo que encontrar Mousse para decirle que no me busque mas....y que su agua...siento habérsela....volcado!!

Ranma: Que sientes?? pero....tú sabes lo que ese imbécil te ha hecho por no decirte nada?? Sabes esto lo que conlleva Akane?? No volverás a ser normal!! Nunca!!

La coge por los hombros mientras le dice agresivamente aquello, Akane le mira asustada y mas tarde se aparta de él.

Akane: Ahora entiendo por muchas de las cosas que pasas!! Ranma.....

Ranma la mira emocionado y la abraza por la espalda mientras le dice llorando;

Ranma: Eres una tonta!! Tu sabes...lo mal que lo he pasado?? eh?? pensaba....que.....que.....

Akane: Que....que??

Ranma la mira con sorpresa.....le estaba diciendo demasiado y en realidad quería decírselo pero de nuevo vienen las vergüenzas y las dudas y se aparta de ella poniéndose de pie y caminando por la habitación nervioso.

Akane: Ranma....que ibas a decirme??

Ranma: Dejalo!! ademas....creo que.....no puedo decirte ya nada que no sepas de mi....pues aquella noche....te dije.....me muchas cosas sobre ti....sobre....nosotros!!

Akane recuerda de nuevo aquella conversación y mira al suelo muy avergonzada.

Akane: Si...pero....tu no fuiste el único que hablaste de ti aquella noche.....

Ranma recuerda la historia que le contaba Ashitaka y que tenían que ver con ellos dos...pensaba en las palabras;

FLASHBACK

(Ashitaka: Yo la quiero, pero ella....es una orgullosa y creída....que solo me hace caso cuando va a perderme...)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ranma: Si.....deberás que....tu piensas así de mí!! que soy,.....un creído y un orgulloso??

Akane: Pero....es que solo vas a fijarte en eso?? no miras lo otro que te dije Ranma?

Ranma: Si es así....entonces....¿por que intentaste besar a Ryoga en la tienda de campaña??

Akane se queda sorprendida no se esperaba esa pregunta y se pone roja como tomate.

Akane pensando: (Mierda es verdad!! y el me vio!! pero porque demonios hice eso??)

Ranma: No dices nada?? Entonces....te gusta Ryoga?? Claro....ese cerdo.....te has enterado de sus sentimientos hacia ti y eso te ha enternecido el corazón con él, verdad??

Akane: Ranma yo....estaba confusa....veía a Ryoga con otros ojos!! de verdad!! lo siento!! No se porque....intente hacer eso....

Ranma: Así que es verdad, eh?? intentaste besar a Ryoga??Dime Akane no voy a enfadarme....ya sabes que siento hacia ti.....así que ahora.....deberías de ser tu también sincera conmigo!!

Akane: Pero si lo he sido!! te dije lo que sentía hacia tí!!

Ranma: No me refiero a eso!!! me dijiste eso hasta que apareció Ryoga supiste lo que sentía él y entonces te vi mirándolo y como te ruborizabas a verle desnudándose delante tuya!!

Akane: Ranma es que nunca había visto a Ryoga desnudo!! normal!!

Ranma: Y a mi si??

Akane: Pues.....si!! a ti varias veces!!

Ranma: Responde!! te gusta Ryoga??

Akane: No lo sé!! son muchas cosas que he sabido de golpe!!

Ranma: Que no lo sabes ehh?? debes de habértelo pasado muy bien durmiendo con los dos juntos y viéndonos desnudos, eh?? dice Ranma muy enfadado.

Akane: Ranma no chilles!! Por favor no te pongas agresivo!!

Ranma: Mañana volveremos a casa y le explicaras a todo el mundo quien eres!! Ahh!! y siento decirte que Shampoo es ahora tu prometida...así que cuando le cuentes la verdad....no se si querrá matarte....y yo no voy a interferir esta vez!!

Akane: Claro! No interfieres esta vez porque se trata de mi, pero para protegerla a ella si que intervienes eh??

Ranma recuerda lo fuerte que era Akane ahora y mas en su estado masculino, recordando que fue derrotado por ella incluso él mismo.

Ranma: Te prometo que voy a entrenar duro para vencerte!! Me humillaste!! Y piensa que....no seré bueno contigo!! ahora eres también un hombre así que seré duro contigo en esa forma me has entendido??

Akane: Quieres pegarme porque me gusta Ryoga??

Ranma: Ahh! Te gusta entonces Ryoga, ehh??

Akane: Siii!! me gusta Ryoga!! porque tiene todo lo que te falta a ti!!

Ranma: Ohh vaya así que coges mis palabras para hacerme daño, eh?? ahora que sabes que pienso y que siento te sobrepasas eh?? Traidora!!

Akane: Así que el hombreton se siente herido porque una mujer le ha ganado, eh??

Ranma: Tu no eres una mujer!! eres una marimacho ahora mas que nunca!! Jamas!! Jamas llegarías a ser ni la cuarta parte de femenina que es Shampoo y Ukyo en tu vida!!!

Akane: En ese caso porque no aceptas entonces la proposición de matrimonio con Shampoo o con ella y dejas a la marimacho??

Ranma: Eso haré que te crees, que no?? ademas ahora tienes a tu cerdo, quedate con el!!

Ranma sale de la habitación de un portazo y Akane vuelve a romper a llorar desconsoladamente, cuando Ranma sale Ryoga esta esperando en el Hall, por la forma de salir de Ranma de cabreado se notaba que habían vuelto a discutir.

Ryoga: Ranma que ocurre?? y Akane??

Ranma: Ahora tienes vía libre!! ve con ella, seguro....que es a ti quien mas quiere escuchar....

Ryoga: Por que?? dime que le has hecho??

Ranma: Tu mereces mas estar con ella....que yo.....me largo a dormir fuera Ryoga!! Quedate con ella...te necesita.... por favor.....traeme las cosas que me voy!!

Ranma sale fuera del hall al jardín del hotel esperando a que Ryoga le de la mochila, entra un momento en la habitación y ve a Akane en la cama llorando desconsoladamente, ve a Ryoga entrar y este le dice que vuelve en un momento. Sale de nuevo con las cosas de Ranma y se las da.

Ryoga: Ranma!! piensa bien lo que haces!! podrías....perderle para siempre!! Yo...no seré....no seré leal a ti....intentare aprovechar la ocasión para estar con ella!! entiendes??

Ranma: No soy capaz ni siquiera de decirle lo que siento y cuando lo hago, no es ella en si....y ha sido todo tan.....extraño!! yo.....me siento traicionado....porque esto...me hubiese gustado decírselo a ella de otra forma....no así...no así Ryoga!!

Ryoga: Ranma.....no te vayas!!

Ranma: Ryoga....lo único que te pido es que mañana la lleves a casa...su padre.....esta preocupado por ella!! por favor!! hazlo por mi!!

Ryoga asiente con la cabeza y Ranma sale de allí corriendo sin despedirse.

Éste se queda mirando al vacío pensando;

Ryoga pensando: (Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad!! me ha dado.....campo abierto?? me ha dejado a Akane en mis manos?? que le habrá dicho Akane??)

Ryoga vuelve a la habitación y ahí estaba Akane aun llorando desconsoladamente, cuando cierra la puerta Akane mira y ve a Ryoga ahí plantado de pie sin saber que decir mirándola con cara de pena.

Akane se levanta corriendo y abraza a Ryoga con fuerza llorando.

Akane: Ohh Ryoga!! por que....tiene que ser tan bestia hablando?? por que me hace tanto daño?? quiero aliviarme!! El tampoco sabe por lo qe yo estoy pasando!!

Ryoga le acaricia la cabeza y los cabellos son suavidad sin hablar, solo escucha las palabras de Akane sin contestar....de pie los dos quedan un buen tiempo abrazados en la oscuridad de la noche.


	5. Capitulo 6Akane y Ryoga

**CAPITULO 6_______________AKANE Y RYOGA**

Akane y Ryoga siguen en la estancia abrazados, Ryoga estaba entre que sentía pena por Akane y a parte se sentía como una nube...Akane le estaba abrazando por incitativa propia!!  
Era de noche, estaban a oscuras porque a Akane le facilitaba mas el desahogarse llorando y solo eran alumbrados por la luz de la luna. Hacia mucho frío, Akane aun tiritaba a causa del agua fría de antes y de el disgusto que tenia encima estaba destemplada.  
Akane estaba muy dolida, la situación era difícil, la palabras de Ranma....aun mas hirientes que de costumbre y solo sentía alivio con la caricias que Ryoga le proporcionaba de compasión en sus cabellos.

Ryoga: Akane....estas mejor?? quieres.....que tomemos algo??  
Akane: Ryoga....lo siento tanto....tu siempre ahí en medio.....pobrecito....  
Ryoga: Mejor estar en estos momentos que es cuando a uno mas se le necesita!! Tranquila!

Akane se va apartando lentamente de Ryoga y se va hacia el baño de la habitación y comienza a abrir el grifo de agua caliente.

Akane: Ryoga voy a darme un baño caliente, hace tiempo que quiero bañarme tranquila!! y así me encontrare mejor y podre ver las cosas de otra forma...  
Ryoga; Oh bien me salgo entonces para dejarte un rato sola relajándote!!  
Akane: No!! no te vayas por favor!!

Ryoga para su marcha en seco y la mira con asombro.

Akane: No quiero estar sola esta noche....por favor quedate a mi lado!! aunque estés ahí en la cama tumbado y yo aquí bañándome....háblame a través de la puerta por favor!!  
Ryoga: Bi....en!! esperare aquí fuera!!

Akane se mete dentro del baño con la puerta cerrada y Ryoga esta algo nervioso esperando fuera en la habitación a oscuras.  
Akane le hablaba de lo rara que se sentía en esa situación y cuanto sentía esta situación, culpabilidades, etc...  
Ryoga estaba escuchando callado, mirando a otro lado se sentía avergonzado por la situación de ella ahí bañándose con la puerta entornada a medio vista de el y hablando.....  
Akane sale del baño y va secándose la piel con la toalla con relajación.

Ryoga: Después.....quieres que demos un paseo....Akane?? dice mirando hacia el suelo en dirección hacia la puerta del baño.

Tarda un poco en oír una respuesta cuando de pronto por la rejilla de la puerta sale la cabeza de Akane sorprendiéndole con una sonrisa.

Akane: Claro!! Muchas gracias lo necesitaba!!

Ryoga se pone rojo como un tomate, hacia tiempo que quería volver a ver esa sonrisa dulce en Akane y se sonrió para si mismo aliviado.  
Pronto Akane sale del baño con un Kimono de mujer del hotel sonriente.  
Ryoga la mira atontado.

Akane: Vamos?? le dice mientras la ofrece la mano.  
Ryoga mira la mano de Akane ofreciendosela atontado y se la coge con mucha vergüenza.  
Ambos salen de la habitación, Akane cogida del brazo de Ryoga paseando como las demás parejas del hotel...Ryoga estaba en una nube.

Ryoga pensando: (Esto....parece como una luna de miel!! no quiero que esto acabe, nunca!! Ranma...no dejare que Akane vuelva contigo!! esta es mi oportunidad tu no te la mereces!!)

Ryoga y Akane van paseando por los jardines del hotel, Akane miraba las flores y la estancia con mucho esmero, apenas hablaba y Ryoga callado escuchando pensativo.  
Finalmente se sientan en uno de los bancos que habían, estaban solos y era tarde. Akane tenia frío y se arropaba con el Kimono, Ryoga la miraba dudando sobre si arroparla con sus brazos pero esperaba de ella una iniciativa. Akane miraba al frente suspirando.

Akane: Uff!! que frío hace....  
Ryoga: Si...hace mucho frío....

Akane apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Ryoga suspirando de cansancio y alivio por otro lado, Ryoga aprovecha esa oportunidad para con su brazo arroparla y ella....se deja...ambos se miran cortados y se sonríen.

Akane: Ryoga.....yo.....siento....todo esto....  
Ryoga: Bueno....gracias a eso....ya sabes que siento hacia ti. Dice muy sonrojado.  
Akane: Ya....pero créeme no quería haberme enterado de esa forma tan traicionera!! de verdad!! perdoname!! ojala! Ojala me hubiese enterado porque tu me lo hayas dicho!!  
Ryoga: Eso tiene arreglo fácil.

Akane le mira muy asombrada y con ganas de llorar. Ryoga esta bastante serio y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Ryoga: Akane, te quiero!! Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo!!

Akane se sonroja mucho y mira hacia abajo, se le pasa las ganas de llorar...Ryoga le había pillado por sorpresa!!

Ryoga: Que?? a que cambia mucho asi aunque ya lo sabias??  
Akane: Si....es verdad!! que diferente es cuando te lo dicen directo a indirectamente....la verdad no se que decir...  
Ryoga: No digas nada!! No quiero que pienses nada deacuerdo?? quiero que esta noche te alivies lo has pasado muy mal y no quiero que estés ahora en un aprieto por culpa de mis sentimientos no haré nada que tu no quieras que haga!! Ademas....se que tu quieres a Ranma....y eso....es algo que lo tengo asumido!! dice deprimido.  
Akane: Ryoga....por eso quizás....no me lo decías??  
Ryoga: Si...pensé....solo voy a liarle mas y hacerla sentir mal....mejor no le dignada...pero....han habido tantas ocasiones que Ranma te ha herido y ganas de decírtelo y de librarte de las cadenas que os unen a ambos que....pero mejor....finalmente me eche atrás.  
Akane: Ryoga....me gusto mucho saber...que me querías... senti como un calorcito aqui en mi pecho...muy.....agradable....  
Ryoga: Bueno ya lo sabes, tranquila nunca estaré enfadado si....  
Akane: Ryoga...yo....ahora te veo distinto!! créeme!!  
Ryoga: Que?? como....que distinto??  
Akane: No se....siento cosas hacia ti...pero no se que es.....  
Ryoga: que cosas??  
Akane: Pues.....siento....que de repente no me he sentido nunca sola....que en tus pensamientos me cuidabas, me mimabas, me curabas....cuando te oí en tu casa preguntándote donde estaba yo de pronto....me sentí tan acompañada....cuando estaba sola por ahí deambulando...me cambio todo!! pensé....Ryoga estaría ahora preguntándose donde estaría.....es tan....aliviado!!  
Ryoga: Akane....eso que dices....es precioso!!  
Akane: No....mas precioso es que alguien se brinde a protegerte sin saber que recibirá nada a cambio.....es verdad....Ranma tiene muchas razones para temerte como rival....el carece de muchos aspectos...  
Ryoga: Akane...

Akane se gira hacia otro lado dándole la espalda a Ryoga como ocultando su rostro que de golpe por la voz que se le quebraba se notaba que iba a romper a llorar pronto.

Akane: Ojala.....con Ranma fuera todo tan fácil como contigo....ojala pudiese tener algún conversación así con Ranma....algún día...pero eso....es imposible!!

Ryoga comprueba que Akane esta llorando y la coge de los hombros y la vuelve del lado suyo.

Ryoga: No llores!! ese cretino no merece tus lagrimas!! deja de llorar!!  
Akane: Se porque Ranma se fue.....  
Ryoga: Pues se fue porque es un egoísta, arrogante y victima que se piensa que todo gira a su alrededor!! por eso se fue!!  
Akane: No....se fue porque estaba celoso de tí, Ryoga!!  
Ryoga: Ehh?? Celoso de mí....él?? porque tendría que estar celoso de mí??  
Akane: Porque.....estoy dudosa.....de tí.  
Ryoga: Akane...pero tu no quieres a Ranma??  
Akane: Si....pero.....al mismo tiempo....no lo sé!! porque....el me hiere mucho siempre!!  
Ryoga: Akane...es normal!! como no vas a cansarte de que te desprecie siempre?? Ranma es un buen tipo pero...no es muy bueno contigo actuando. Tu mereces mas cuidado!!  
Akane: Ryoga.....estoy.....muy cansada por hoy esta bien!! Mañana tengo un día duro pues tengo que volver a casa....y es probable que me encuentre ante la dura mirada de Ranma!!  
Ryoga: Vamos a la habitación a dormir...hace frío.

Akane se levanta sintiendo con la cabeza y Ryoga la arropa contra sí, van caminando lentamente hasta la habitación, Akane apoya con alivio la cabeza en el hombro de Ryoga y éste la aprieta mas contra sí para hacerla sentir que esta ahí.  
Cuando llegan a la habitación Ryoga empieza a coger parte de su ropa, y alguna toalla y se acomoda una toalla en el suelo y Akane le mira con cara de apuro.

Akane: Ryoga.....que haces??  
Ryoga: Esto haciéndome la cama!! dice sonriendo.

Akane se pone el Yukata del hotel y se acuesta en el futon, intenta dormir pero sus pensamientos y el saber que Ryoga esta en el suelo pasando frío no la dejan conciliar el sueño, se incorpora y en la penumbra ve a Ryoga muy encogido intentando dormir.

Akane: Ryoga.....estas....despierto??  
Ryoga: Dime Akane!!  
Akane: Ryoga....ven a dormir aquí conmigo...no quiero que duermas en el suelo!! ven a futon conmigo por favor aun basta que te constipes también por mi culpa!!  
Ryoga: Akane intenta dormir no te preocupes por mi de verdad!!  
Akane: Ryoga....si por dormir conmigo por mi no te preocupes!! en realidad he dormido ya contigo estando como Ashitaka así que....ya no debería de importarnos mucho, verdad??  
Ryoga: A...kane....estas segura de eso?? ahora estas en estado de mujer.....no es lo mismo!!  
Akane: Ven aquí anda!! esto es ancho!! no tienes porque preocuparte no te haré nada!! dice sonriendo.

Mientras lo dice ambos recuerdan la escena de Ashitaka intentando besar a Ryoga en la tienda de campaña y se sonrojan mirando hacia el suelo...  
Ryoga se acerca poco a poco al futon a gatas y Akane se hace bastante sitio, se pone boca arriba se nota que quería hablar un poco mas de tiempo con él para romper el hielo de estar así y finalmente estar mas cómodos y dormirse.  
Están muy callados y mirando hacia el techo pensativos, Akane hablaba del entrenamiento que había hecho y del viejo Ashitaka. Ryoga pensaba una y otra vez aquella escena que tanta curiosidad tenia por mencionarle...y finalmente la interrumpe para decírselo. Se incorpora hacia ella rápidamente y ella queda impresionada pues, esta mirándola fijamente a los ojos atentamente.

Ryoga: Akane!! Dime....que....intentabas hacer en la tienda de campaña??  
Akane: Ryoga.....yo.....estaba un poco....lo siento!!

Ryoga se vuelve hacia el otro lado muy sonrojado, finalmente se lo había soltado y estaba impaciente por la contestación.

Ryoga: Ibas a besarme, verdad??  
Akane: Si....  
Ryoga: Por que??  
Akane: Pues porque de pronto.....tenia ganas de hacerlo, estabas ahí tan....tan....  
Ryoga: Bueno...solo quería saber el porque intentaste besarme si se supone que quieres a Ranma....porque ibas a hacer aquello...  
Akane: Pues...porque me gustaste de pronto Ryoga....vamos...a intentar dormir....por favor!!  
Ryoga: Gracias...por decírmelo....vamos a dormir prometo no molestarte en lo que queda de noche!! Buenas noches Akane!!

Ryoga se voltea y dándole la espalda a Akane intenta arroparse tapándose mucho hasta arriba, Akane empieza a acostarse de nuevo y suspirando de alivio....estaba muy agotada y habían pasado muchas cosas...días durmiendo mal....en situaciones difíciles....etc...  
Los 2 se duermen al tiempo y Akane despierta el tiempo sobresaltada, al parecer por alguna especie de sueño o pesadilla y mira a su alrededor, se incorpora y ve a Ryoga durmiendo plácidamente a su lado boca arriba.  
Akane lo mira pensando y acercándose a su rostro.

Akane pensando: (Seria tan fácil....así....sabría si de verdad solo me gusta Ranma.....así lo sabría....pero Ryoga es tan....tan.....dulce....que guapo que es!! y es tan.....cariñoso es tan fácil llegar a sus pensamientos....Ryoga....)

Akane empieza a acercarse a Ryoga casi para besarle, esta a punto de hacerlo pero Ryoga abre los ojos y la descubre ahí mirándolo.

Ryoga: A.....kane.....que.....haces?  
Akane: Ryoga perdoname yo....necesitaba hacer algo....  
Ryoga: dime...  
Akane: Por favor....haga lo que haga no lo malinterpretes...es solo....una prueba que me hago a mi misma..si me dejas...  
Ryoga: Pero que quieres que haga??

Akane pensando: (Este primer beso consentido quería habérselo dado a Ranma.....aunque a Ranma le han besado mas chicas antes que yo....no tiene nada de malo que yo le de un beso a Ryoga porque solo es un beso, no??ademas al fin y al cabo....lo estas haciendo con alguien que te quiere de verdad...no es tan grave....)

Akane le coge con las 2 manos el rostro de Ryoga y se lo acerca de sopetón al suyo hundiendo los labios suyos en los de Ryoga cerrando los ojos con fuerza.  
A Ryoga se le corta la respiración y poco a poco va cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, poco a poco va cogiendo con el brazo y poniéndolo en la espalda de Akane para acercársela hacia él con fuerza.  
Quedan un buen tiempo pegados y van bajando la intensidad del beso, despegan los labios y se miran a los ojos, Ryoga esta extasiado.

Ryoga: Estas bien Akane??  
Akane: Ryoga yo.....lo siento!! pero necesitaba hacerlo!!  
Ryoga: Akane vamonos a dormir y mañana sera otra día mejor.....vale?? dice con semblante tranquilo y comprensivo mientras le acaricia a Akane la cara.  
Akane: Ryoga....por favor no te enfades!!  
Ryoga: No me enfado Akane....pero mejor no saques conclusiones precipitadas...espero haberte ayudado en algo.....uno se alegra de ser útil en momento que se necesita!! Buenas noches!!

Ryoga se acuesta con los ojos húmedos dándole la espalda a ella y encogiéndose.  
Akane se siente muy culpable y espera alguna respuesta mas de Ryoga pero finalmente se cansa de estar ahí sentada girada hacia él y se recuesta de nuevo en el futon boca arriba.  
Va dándole vueltas en la cama porque nota a Ryoga inquieto y nervioso por la respiración agitada de éste. Akane sin pensarlo una vez mas se gira hacia el le coge de la cintura abrazándolo por la espalda, apoya su cabeza en la espalda de éste hablándole en susurro.

Akane: Ryoga....date la vuelta quiero....que me arropes esta noche!!

Ryoga se da la vuelta poco a poco y ella comprueba que esta con ojos húmedos con ganas de llorar todo el tiempo, Ryoga se pone boca arriba y ella le coge su propio brazo extendiendoselo en la almohada, y coloca su cabeza en el pecho de Ryoga abrazándose así a él.  
Ryoga esta mirando el techo todo el tiempo, y los están en silencio un buen rato, Ryoga le acaricia el pelo a Akane jugueteando con sus dedos y Akane va cerrando los ojos mientras apoya la mano en el torso de él acariciándolo.

Akane: Buenas noches Ryoga!!  
Ryoga: Buenas noches Akane...

Y finalmente quedan dormidos abrazados.

Sorry por el capi, pero Ryoga se merecía algo así alguna vez!! se lo debo de Ryoga!!  
Próximo el siguiente y falta poco para el fin!!! como sera?? :D


	6. Capitulo 7Akane vuelve a casa

CAPITULO 7________________LA VUELTA DE AKANE

Pronto amanece y Akane va despertando poco a poco, aunque hace frío ella siente un calor cómodo y seguro arropada por los robustos brazos de Ryoga que la acuna con cariño.

Los rayos de sol se hacen presente, la respiración de Ryoga es profunda y tranquila.

Akane poco a poco va girando el rostro hacia Ryoga, puede comprobar como el chico se ha dormido al parecer con el tiempo pues tiene pose de haberse quedado mirándola por la cabeza ladeada ligeramente hacia ella.

Akane suspira y mira con cariño el semblante de Ryoga, con su mano le acaricia a este el rostro a lo que él responde sonriendo tímidamente mientras poco a poco va abriendo los ojos.

Akane: Buenos días Ryoga!! Gracias por arroparme del frío anoche!! dice con una sonrisa.

Ryoga: Buenos días Akane!! espero que hayas dormido bien!!

Ryoga se incorpora sentándose mirando hacia Akane esperando algo de ella, le mira fijamente a los ojos pero Akane le aparta la mirada tímidamente y se va incorporando desperazandose.

Akane: Ahhhh!! ahora hay que partir a casa!! todos deben de saber que me ha pasado!!

Ryoga: Si.... mira cabizbajo.

Akane: Voy a pegarme un baño!! ahora vuelvo!!

Ryoga reflexiona sobre lo ocurrido y se huele la ropa, puede comprobar que huele a los cabellos de Akane, y sonríe. Levanta de la cama y se viste, el oído del agua saliendo de la bañera la relaja, pero poco a poco el semblante le va cambiando cuando vuelve a recordar a Ranma y en la vuelta de Akane a s casa.... ¿se terminaría todo ahí??

Ryoga pensando: (Ahora cuando volvamos es posible que Akane.....vuelva con Ranma?? que pasara entonces con nosotros?? y que hay entre nosotros?? que habrá decidido Akane?? Porque solo hemos dormido juntos....pero.....anoche....había algo mas?? es posible?? que se supone que somos nosotros??)

Mientras Ryoga prepara la cosas sumergido en sus pensamientos quizás mas positivos que de costumbre pero mas dudosos que nunca, sale Akane como aspecto de Ashitaka vestida con los ropajes que llevaba de Mousse.

Ryoga; Akane!! por que....vas así??

Akane: No querrás que vaya con ropa de chico por la calle que encima me esta enorme!!

Ryoga: Ahh!! claro la del hotel la tienes que devolver!!

Akane: Claro!! dice sonriendo.

Ryoga pensando: (Quizás...no sea justo que yo sepa su secreto y ella...no sepa el mio....tengo que contárselo!!)

Ryoga: Akane!! yo....quería hablar contigo....tengo que decirte algo...importante!!)

Akane: Sobre quien??

Ryoga: Sobre mí!!

Akane pensando: (ufff no me viene bien que me líe mas la cabeza aun de lo que la tengo!! dios!1 como hago para parar esta conversación son ofenderle??)

Hay un silencio entre ambos, a Ryoga que le cuesta decidirse a contárselo pero finalmente da el paso cuando son interrumpidos por un toc toc en la puerta que resulta ser el servicio de limpieza del hotel que les están pidiendo el desalojo de la estancia.

Akane: Bueno Ryoga lo dejamos para otro momento vamonos ya!! dice con alivio.

Ryoga: Claro!!

Los dos prenden camino hacia la estación de tren, Ryoga se siente raro por un lado tiene ganas de coger de la mano a Akane pero por otro lado le frena el hecho de que Akane ahora es un hombre en apariencia.

Cogen el tren con dirección a Tokyo y Ryoga va mirando el paisaje con serenidad, Akane esta apoyada en el hombro de él echando una cabezadita. Ryoga siente un poco de vergüenza cuando los pasajeros les miran a ambos pareciendo una parejita feliz....los dos hombres!!

Llegan al destino, Ryoga despierta a Akane avisando de la llegada, recogen las cosas y salen hacia la primera parada de autobús con destino a Nerima.

El autobús llega en poco tiempo, Ryoga sabe que es el final de el viaje y Akane se le ve con pocas ganas de llegar y pensativa.

Ryoga pensando: (Cuando bajemos del tren....se lo diré....es mi oportunidad antes de....llegar a esa casa de locos! Y antes de que ella....vuelva a ver a Ranma...si es que Ranma esta allí en verdad esperándole...)

Llegan a Nerima y mientras van caminando a casa de Akane, Akane puede comprobar que Ryoga esta inquieto y como varias éste intenta decirle algo que no logra.

Ryoga: Akane! Antes de que lleguemos!! debo decirte algo importante para mi!! para los 2!!

Akane: Dime!! dice con atención

Ryoga se acerca a ella y la coge por los hombros robustos que tiene en estado de hombre mirándole extrañada.

Ryoga: Akane...hay algo que se me olvido contarte....un secreto mio....

Akane: Te escucho!! que ocurre Ryoga??

Ryoga: Akane...tengo miedo de que te enfades conmigo pero ya que yo se tu secreto, creo qe es justo que sepas el mio....

Akane le mira con incertidumbre y empieza a inquietarse y preocuparse.

Ryoga: Akane!! yo...yo....también me....

Mientras intenta decírselo ambos son interrumpidos cayéndole a Ryoga una bicicleta enorme en la cabeza oyéndose un tan rutinario;

Shampoo: Aiya!!! Airen!!!

Akane: Shampoo!! que...quieres ahora??

Shampoo baja de la bicicleta y abraza con efusión a Akane, ésta se intenta apartar con asco pero Shampoo es muy persistente, Ryoga se incorpora y observa la escena.

Ryoga: Shampoo?? que....haces con....con.....??

Shampoo: Ashitaka ser Airen de Shampoo!! Nuevo prometido!! aaaaaaaiyaaa como te he extrañado mi amor!!!

Ryoga: Como??? tu.....tu prometido??

Akane: eso no es verdad!!! suéltame!!! asquerosa!!!

Shampoo: dale un beso a Shampoo!!! a abuela no le gustas porque tu tratar mal pero tú ser muy fuerte y guapo!!! que hombre mas fuerte eres Ashitaka!! dice mientras le abraza con cariño.

Ryoga mira con expectación la escena y se siente desconcertado.

Ryoga: A...a...Ashitaka....como que tu.....???

Akane: No es lo que piensas!!! esta payasa se piensa que quise vencerla para casarme con ella!! estúpida tribu!!! Suéltame!!! me oyes??

Voz: vaya vaya....siento interrumpir al triangulo amoroso!!

Todos miran en la dirección de la voz y ven a Ranma subido encima de un árbol de espectador de la escena. Éste baja de una salto poniéndose en frente de ellos.

Akane: Ranma!!

Ranma: Ahora sabes lo que yo he pasado con esta tipa!! jajajaa!! lo siento pero no voy a ayudarte!!

Akane: Ranma!! ayudame!!!

Ryoga: Ranma!!! Shampoo era tu prometida no??

Ranma: jajajja!!! nunca lo fue!! pero....ahora me ha quitado un peso de encima!!

Ranma empieza a alejarse hacia al dirección de la casa d ellos Tendo.

Ranma: Mejor que vayas a casa y les cuentes lo que ha pasado!! dice con semblante serio.

Ryoga: Ranma espera!!

Ranma: Me alegro de que estáis bien!! gracias por traerle Ryoga!! dice caminando sin girar la cabeza.

Ryoga: Oye tu!! que te has creído, eh??

Ranma poco a poco va desapareciendo y Ryoga y Akane le intentan seguir como pueden arrastrando a Shampoo, mientras Akane se intenta soltar de ella.

Llegan a casa de los Tendo y Akane se siente mas aliviada, ven salir por la puerta a Kasumi sonriente como siempre.

Kasumi: Vaya chicos que bueno veros de nuevo aquí!! que tal el viaje?? y Akane??

Ranma y Akane se miran y al ver la cara de apuro de Akane enseguida responde por ella.

Ranma: Tranquila, estará pronto aquí!! he hablado con ella...si Ryoga y Ashitaka están aquí quiere decir que Akane también esta cerca.

Shampoo: Bueno una cosa menos que preocupar menos a Shampoo, Akane ya no es rival de Shampoo!! ya poder estar tranquila esa cobarde!!!

Akane mira con desprecio y odio a Shampoo y le asiste un puñetazo que la despide volando por los aires ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás.

Ashitaka: Estoy!!! estoy hartaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! que asco de tía!! la odio!!!

Kasumi: Harta?? Ashitaka...querrás decir.....harto!!

Akane mira con sonrojo a su hermana sin saber que decir, y finalmente agacha la cabeza y se acerca a ella.

Akane: Kasumi, vamos adentro tengo que hablar con vosotros!!

Kasumi: que ocurre? Es sobre Akane??

Akane: Si....tranquila todo esta controlado!!

Ranma observa la escena con los brazos cruzados y malhumorado esperando quizás unas palabras hacia él pero solo recibe una mirada tímida de aprobación de Akane.

Akane y los demás entran en el salón de los Tendo, Ryoga también. Dentro en el salón están todos incluido Hapossai.

Akane: Hola!! quería.....quería....bueno....tengo que daros una explicación!! creo que no me he portado bien con vosotros....ni con....ni con....Ranma! Lo siento!!

Soun: Pero chico que ocurre?? vamos habla ya!!

Akane: Yo....no soy Ashitaka ni vengo de China!!

Soun: Bueno....ya podía imaginar algo de poca verdad en eso por tu acento muy japones vaya!! ahora dime porque nos mentisteis!! y que tienes con Shampoo??

Akane: No tengo nada con nadie!!! dice enfadada.

Soun: Quien eres entonces?? te conocemos?? eres alguien del pasado??

Akane: Yo....yo soy Akane!! papa!! yo soy Akane!!! lo he sido todo el tiempo que he estado aquí!!

Todos quedan atónitos por las palabras de ésta y Soun incrédulo se acerca a ella, tocando el pectoral de Akane con sus manos.

Soun: Pero.....si eres un hombre!!! que te ha pasado por dios???

Akane: Papa!!! Mirame!!! mirame a los ojos!! soy Akane!! tu hija!!

Soun coge por los hombros a Akane y la mira fijamente a los ojos con lagrimas.

Soun: Akane hija!! que te ha pasado???

Ranma viene de la cocina con una tetera de agua caliente y se la va arrojando a Akane en la cabeza poco a poco con cara de circunstancia.

Ranma: Esto es lo que pasa tío Soun!!

Akane: Ahh!! quemaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Todos ven como el cuerpo robusto y masculino se va formando poco a poco en que todos conocen de Akane de siempre con ropajes masculinos chinos que le quedan holgados y enormes.

Kasumi: Akaneeee!! eres tuuuuuuuuuu!!

Akane: Si....lo siento mucho pero es que no quería que lo supierais yo....quería encontrar a Mousse que fue quien.....tenia el agua para hacerlo!! quizás el tenga la forma de saber como conseguir la curación a mi maldición!!

Ranma: Difícil!! he ido y no esta con Shampoo!! creo que ha vuelto a China!!

Ryoga: Akane!! Iremos a buscarla!! te ayudaré!!

Ranma: No vayas tan rápido!! como vais a ir hasta China?? si te pierdes en su jardín??

Akane: Papa!! ahorraré dinero para ir a China!! trabajare duro para ello!! ahora he aprendido muchas técnicas nuevas de combate y el dojo seguro que tendrá mas demanda!! ademas!! ahora....no hará falta que...que.....

Akane mira a Ranma esperando una respuesta de este pero mira hacia otro lado.

Soun: Que ocurre hija??

Akane: Papa!! ahora soy un hombre....en parte....quiero decir....no hace falta que arrastres a Ranma para casarse conmigo por no tener un hijo varón para llevar tu dojo!! ahora lo tienes aunque sea en apariencia!! Ranma.....debería de ser libre!!

Ranma mira con sorpresa a los demás sin saber que decir.

Akane: Verdad Ranma?? es lo que siempre has querido no??

Soun: Pero hija.....tu quieres curarte....y después que??

Akane: De momento no nos preocupemos por eso!! deacuerdo?? nadie lo sabrá nunca!!

Genma: Hija!! pero....es que...Ranma ya se había hecho a la idea....no puedes quitarle su sitio en el dojo de los Tendo!! se había pactado así!!

Akane: Ranma y yo nunca quisimos casarnos así que ya no hay motivos que nos unan, así que yo llevare el dojo con mi nueva faceta como hombre en apariencia y Ranma podrá casarse con quien quiera...de todas formas....iba a casarse con Shampoo si yo no aparecía así que...

Ranma: Quien ha dicho que yo iba a casarme con Shampoo, ehh?? dice Ranma muy cabreado.

Akane mira a Ranma impresionada por la forma de contestar de rabia de este y Ryoga se sonríe para sus adentros.

Ranma: Por mi perfecto!! rompamos este compromiso!! ella ya puede cuidar del dojo ademas!! es mas fuerte que yo pues me gano en un combate como todos recordáis, así que....para que quiere a un tipo mas débil que ella??

Akane: Ranma....no.....pasa nada.....yo......

Ranma: Bueno ya esta todo hablado por mi deacuerdo, me voy a descansar!!

Ranma se va muy cabreado a su habitación cerrando la puerta fuerte de un buen portazo dejando a la familia ahí boquiabierta.

Soun: Hija mía....eres un desastre! como le haces eso a tu prometido??

Akane: Es normal que ahora con faceta de hombre no me quiera!! así que.....mejor para él.

Ryoga: Ranma es un egoísta.....pues ella aceptaba a Ranma con la maldición y el no la acepta...no acepta que Akane se transforme en hombre...señor Soun, no es culpa de su hija!!

Akane: Ryoga....

Ryoga: Yo cuidare de ella!! se lo prometo!! y le ayudare en lo que necesite para curarse, lo prometo!!

Ryoga se arrodilla ante Soun haciéndole reverencias, Soun esta pensativo mirando a Akane.

Soun: No estoy deacuerdo con lo que estas haciendo pero....espero que reacciones pronto y no pierda a Ranma de verdad!! podéis hacer lo que os venga en gana!!

Akane: Papa!! no te enfades!!

Soun se retira de allí muy enfadado con la compañía de Genma que esta enfadado con Akane y Ryoga también esta vez.

Ryoga se acerca a Akane abrazándola ya que esta empieza a llorar desconsoladamente.

Ryoga: Tranquila Akane!! yo te entiendo! Te ayudare!!

Akane: Ryoga mejor....me iré a descansar...tengo ganas de irme a mi cuarto y pensar..por favor espero que lo entiendas!!

Ryoga: Claro!! yo tengo que ir a casa también!! Ya si me necesitas me llamas vale?? iré a ver a Ranma como esta antes de irme!!

Akane asiente con la cabeza y se va a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Sorry por tardar tanto en presentar el siguiente capi es que he empezado a trabajar y mis horarios de ocio son mas limitados!! también os recuerdo que podéis ir a visitarlos fanfics de mi foro de Ranma (.)

Saludos de parte de la Chica de la Trenza!!

Espero que os guste y pronto os prometo que tendréis el siguiente!!


	7. capitulo 8 lucha de Dignidad

CAPITULO 8______________LUCHA DE DIGNIDAD

Ranma esta muy cabreado en su habitación tumbado en el futon pensativo...

Ranma pensando: (Así que eso es lo que quieres, ehh?? llevarlo todo tu solita!! pues muy bien por mi perfecto!! estaba ya harto del dichoso compromiso, así podre hacer lo que quiera!!)

Mientras estaba enfadado sumergido en sus pensamientos oye un toc toc de la puerta, Ranma responde muy resignado "entra" pensando que seria o Akane para pedirle que no se enfade o que fuese su mismo padre pidiéndole que haga algo a respecto pero....para su sorpresa es Ryoga.

Ranma: Y tu que quieres ahora?? no iras a darme consuelo un desgraciado como tú!!

Ryoga: Ju! Desgraciado? Por que?? dice haciéndose el interesante.

Ranma: Eres un pelele de Akane!! pierdes el tiempo con ella!!

Ryoga: Ranma......deberías de saber que....Akane...me ha.....besado!!

Ranma se levanta sobresaltado de la cama poniéndose a 4 patas mirando amenazante a Ryoga.

Ranma: Crees que....voy a creerme eso?? Akane no seria capaz de besarme mas que en tu estado de cerdo!! jamas besaria a un hombre que no fuera...

Ryoga: …..que no fueras tu, verdad??? ibas a decir eso??

Ranma le mira sorprendido por lo que iba a decir y se incorpora en de pie frente a Ryoga mirándolo bastante molesto. Ryoga a su vez no deja de mirarle sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ranma: Mira!! no se que narices quieres hacer con decirme estas cosas pero que sepas que me tiene sin cuidado lo que haya hecho Akane contigo!! ya no estamos comprometidos así que lo que haga o deje de hacer contigo es asunto vuestro!!

Ranma empieza a caminar para salir de la habitación pasando por al lado de Ryoga cuando éste le interrumpe la marcha con una pregunta.

Ryoga: Entonces.....tengo vía libre para salir con ella?? porque ella....ha dormido conmigo....nos hemos besado y...

Ranma: Basta!! No quiero saber que habéis hecho ni si es verdad o mentira!! haz lo que quieras!! yo no voy a interponerme!!

Ranma sale de la estancia pegando un portazo y se dirije al dojo a pegar unos buenos puñetazos.

Akane en su habitación esta tumbada descansando del viaje y Ryoga vuelve a su casa a descansar.

* * *

Son mas de las 12 de la noche y Akane se desvela, ha estado toda la tarde durmiendo y tiene un poco de hambre así que decide bajar a la cocina a hacerse un buen vaso de leche.

Akane pensando: (Mhh!! no se como estará Ranma...habrá encajado bien que yo haya renunciado al compromiso?? en fin....supongo que ya no tengo porque atarla aquí....)

Cuando baja la escaleras oye unos ruidos que provienen del dojo, por los ruidos y la voz deduce que es Ranma. Se acerca allí con una bata, hace mucho frío pero a pesar de eso Ranma esta sudando mucho pues lleva varias horas de entrenamiento sin cesar.

Poco a poco Akane se aproxima a Ranma y este oye como entran en la estancia, deja de golpear pero sigue sin mirarla, sabe que es Akane.

Ranma: Que quieres??

Akane: Ranma.....yo.....lo siento mucho!! yo no quería engañarte para saber.....

Ranma: Dime la verdad.....de verdad.....sientes por mi las cosas que me dijiste cuando estabas en tu forma de hombre??

Akane mira hacia un lado sonrojada y responde con un "sí" muy tímido y suave.

Ranma aun sin mirarla sigue preguntándole cabizbajo.

Ranma: Entonces.....por que besaste a Ryoga??

Akane se sorprende, no imaginaba que lo supiera ni lo esperaba.

Akane: Yo....es que....quería saber....lo que...

Ranma: Entonces es cierto!! Ryoga no me lo dijo para fastidiarme!! me lo dijo en serio!! es verdad que besaste a Ryoga.....antes que a mi!! no puedo creérmelo pero es verdad!!

Akane: Ranma....pero escucha yo ya se que...

Ranma: Dejalo Akane!! en fin....por eso lo de la anulación del compromiso y eso.....ya lo entiendo...me has querido quitar de en medio de golpe!! muy bien hecho!! no te preocupes....no pienso interponerme entre tu y Ryoga....ni siquiera voy a enfadarme aunque me siento altamente traicionado tanto por uno como por otro!!!

Akane se acerca a Ranma intentando abrazarlo pero éste le aparta poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

Akane tiene lagrimas en los ojos y mira a Ranma con suplica.

Akane: Ranma...no es como piensas!!

Ranma: Ademas no me interesas en este estado!! no me gustan los hombres!! así que prefiero....

Akane: prefieres a una que se transforme en gato verdad??

Ranma: Si....lo prefiero....al menos ella es femenina hasta en gato!!

Akane empieza a apretar los puños y deja de llorar.

Akane: Entonces.....si tan claras tienes las cosas....para que me reclamas que haya besado a Ryoga, eh?? pues que sepas que me gusto mucho!! y que me hizo sentir como tu nunca me has hecho sentir!! respetado y querido!!

Ranma: Ju!! entonces no pierdas el tiempo y ve con él!!

Akane: Me alegra saber que no me quieres como mi nuevo estado porque yo sin embargo te acepte con tu maldición también... dice mientras comienza a llorar.

Ranma: Akane!! tu empezaste yendo a por Ryoga!!

Akane: Tu ibas a prometerte a Shampoo porque no aparecía!!

Ranma: Como puedes decir eso después de ver como te he buscado desesperadamente??? de verdad que los celos te pierden!!!

Akane: Quien tiene celos?? tu estas celoso de Ryoga!!

Ranma: No pierdas el tiempo con tu amor entonces!! tenéis algunas cosas mas en común de lo que piensas!! y ademas....lo conoces mucho mas de lo que crees!! Ahora ya soy libre y puedo casarme con quien quiera, ahora eres un marimacho en toda regla!! no quiero una prometida como tú!! prefiero a las otras prometidas que tengo!!

Akane: Entonces....no pierdas mas el tiempo conmigo y vé con ellas!!!

Akane le asiste un puñetazo que lo hace volar por los aires y queda llorando en el dojo.

Akane pensando: (Pero bueno quien se cree que es?? menospreciandome así!! habiéndole siempre aceptado con ese estado!! aguantado humillaciones!! no!! no se lo merece!!!

* * *

Al día siguiente Ranma esta exhausto por el cansancio va hacia la cocina y estaba Kasumi con sus quehaceres diarios haciendo el desayuno.

Kasumi: Ranma!! por dios hijo que aspecto mas horrible!! no has dormido en toda la noche??

Ranma: No....estoy agotado!! esta historia me esta haciendo polvo!!

Kasumi: Es por Akane?? te ha sentado mal que anule el compromiso??

Ranma: No...me ha sentado mal que besara a Ryoga!!

Kasumi: Que?? estas seguro de lo que dices??

Ranma: Si....ayer me o dijo Ryoga y ella me lo reafirmado...así que no tengo nada que hacer....probablemente vuelva con mi madre....estoy harto de esta situación!!

Kasumi: Ranma! Akane te quiere!! lo que pasa es que ya sabes que se emparanoia con lo de Shampoo y el resto de tus prometidas pero ella te quiere de siempre....lo de Ryoga pues la verdad es que puede estar trastornada porque de pronto ha sabido sus sentimientos hacia ella y habrá querido examinarle....pero no hay nada entre ellos estoy segura!!

Ranma: Da igual!! ella le ha elegido!!

Kasumi: Ella siempre te ha elegido a ti!! lo que pasa Ranma es que eres un orgulloso y ha tenido que saber cosas de ti de otra forma que no deberia de haber sido la correcta!! Ranma....reacciona o si no perderás a Akane para siempre...

Ranma va de nuevo al dojo y empieza a pensar en las conversaciones sobre el y Akane como Ashitaka. Comienza a reflexionar sobre las palabras en el dojo anoche.

Ranma pensando: (Esta Akane....de verdad que me saca de mis casillas!! esto.....no voy a tolerarlo!! no voy a darle paso a Ryoga! Es lo que el siempre ha querido que me vaya a un lado para dejarle sitio para Akane!! pues no!! no pienso retirarme así!! ella me quiere a mi!! y voy a demostrarlo aunque Akane lo niegue ahora!! No voy a retirarme con el rabo entre las piernas!! yo soy Ranma Saotome y soy el mejor!! el único!!Voy a recuperar lo que es mio!! porque lo quiero!!)

* * *

Es la hora de comer y están todos sentados en la mesa incluido Ranma menos Akane.

Esperan un poco y llega enseguida Akane con Ryoga cogida de su brazo como una parejita feliz ambos sonrientes hablando de sus cosas.

A Ranma se le eriza la piel de ver la escena y Akane al verle se pone serie, Ryoga nota tensión entre ambos....enseguida se da cuenta de que han discutido no hace mucho.

Ryoga pensando: (Se nota que han discutido porque ambos ni se miran....es por eso por lo que Akane ha aceptado a salir conmigo esta mañana a dar un paseo?? no me estará...utilizando para dar celos a Ranma??)

Kasumi: Bienvenidos!Ryoga....quedate tu también a comer!! dice con una sonrisa.

Ryoga: De verdad que puedo??

Ranma: Claro!!esta siempre ha sido tu casa!! sobretodo cuando llueve!! dice enfadado.

Ryoga le echa una mirada de odio a Ranma y Akane empieza a hablar de lo que han hecho esta mañana ambos para ablandar la situación tensa entre los chicos.

Los dos van hablando mientras a Ranma empieza a agotarsele la paciencia no soportaba oírlos hablar como una pareja feliz.

Soun: Akane!! tienes que entrenar mucho!!

Akane: Si...a partir de ahora voy a llevar el dojo yo solita!! así que tendré qe prepararme bien!! pero bueno....ahora soy muy fuerte padre!! dice sonriente.

Ranma pega una palmada en la mesa tirando todos los alimentos de encima de ella al suelo furioso.

Todos están asustados no se esperaban esta reacción.

Soun: Ranma se puede saber que mosca te ha picado??

Ranma: Basta ya!! no pienso oír mas tonterías ni humillaciones!!!

Kasumi: Ranma tranquilizate nadie te esta humillando solo están hablando de su futuro!! no es malo!!

A Ranma le tiembla todo el cuerpo de contenerse la rabia pero finalmente aunque no lo quería decir lo dice sin importarle lo que piensen los demás.

Mira a Akane amenazante y la señala con el dedo.

Ranma: Tú!!! dice muy cabreado.

Akane: Que demonios quieres Ranma!!! dice mientras se levanta.

Ranma: 1 semana!! dame una semana!!

Akane: Que?? una semana para que??

Ranma: Ahora que están todos puedo decirlo!! dentro de 1 semana me enfrentare a tí de nuevo y si gano el dojo volverá a ser mio y tu volverás a ser mi prometida, dejaras de verte con Ryoga y me ayudaras a llevar el dojo!! esta claro??

Akane: Es una amenaza??

Ranma: Siii!! es una amenaza!! Si gano.....todo volverá a ser como antes!!

Akane: Y si pierdes??

Ranma: Me iré de aquí y no volverás a verme mas!! Podrás hacer lo que quieras con Ryoga!!

Ryoga: Y por que quieres pelearte con ella?? es que quieres dañarla??

Ranma: Callate esto es cosa nuestra!! entonces?? te parece bien?? lucharas como estado de Ashitaka deacuerdo?? no puedo verte la cara mientras peleo contigo!! para mi es mas fácil!

Akane: deacuerdo!! dentro de una semana pelearemos en el dojo y quien gane se queda con el dojo!!

Nabiki: Son cosas mías o están peleando por el dojo??

Ranma: Quedamos así!! me voy nos vemos en una semana!! hasta pronto!!

Ranma sale por la puerta y todos quedan impresionados por lo sucedido.

Ryoga: Me parece increíble que quiera pegarle a Akane!! es un tío despreciable y cobarde que no soporta una derrota!!

Akane: Dejalo Ryoga tiene derecho!! pelee con el con ventaja!! el perdió mucho tiempo buscándome y se debilito como luchador, se descuido su entrenamiento por buscarme así que tiene derecho a pedir una revancha!! esto es sobre su orgullo y dignidad!!

Ryoga: Y tu que tienes que ver con eso, ehh??

Akane: Pues que para quedarse con el dojo tiene que tenemos como prometida!! por eso me lo dice....si no no tendría sentido!! no te creas que lo hace porque me quiera....

Akane se levanta y sale de la estancia despidiéndose de todos.

Ryoga decide irse tras ella y esta le interrumpe.

Akane: Ryoga!! ahora debo de entrenar duro! Ranma no tendrá miramiento alguno y no pienso dejar que me gane!! quiero ser la mejor!! luchar por lo mio! Yo no soy un objeto!! solo me quiere por el dojo y no pienso permitirlo!!

Ryoga: Quieres...que te ayude??

Akane: Claro!! Gracias Ryoga!! dice sonriente.


	8. Capitulo 9Ranma VS Akane

CAPITULO 9________________RANMA VS AKANE

Al día siguiente del pacto que llegaron ambos de entrenar una semana, Akane se va con Ryoga a entrenar a fondo.

Están en el dojo entrenando duro cuando Ryoga se da cuenta de la nueva faceta de Akane como luchadora, no sabia que aquel entrenamiento con el abuelo y Mousse fuera tan bueno y esta altamente sorprendido por las nuevas habilidades de Akane.

Al cabo de un tiempo empiezan a agotarse ambos y deciden descansar un poco.

Ryoga extasiado se sienta al lado de Akane muy pegado a ella.

Ryoga pensando: (Dios mio!! como es posible que sea tan fuerte??? si yo ahora mismo luchase contra ella no tendría nada que hacer!! tengo que mejorar enormemente!! no me extraña que Ranma este escandalizado!!)

Ryoga: Hay que ver!! Akane que fuerte que te has hecho!!

Akane: Gracias Ryoga!! me costo entrenar muy duro durante 2 meses!!

Ryoga: Dime Akane....

Akane le mira con atención mientras se seca con una toalla el sudor.

Ryoga: Tú.....esto....por qué....por qué lo haces??

Akane: Pues porque Ranma me ha amenazado!! si lo que quiere es luchar!! pues que luche!!

Ryoga: Pero....tú´te has parado a pensar porque Ranma quiere pelear contigo??

Akane: Esta claro no?? es por el dichoso dojo!! yo.....no importo en absoluto!! ademas me dijo que ahora que me transformo en hombre...soy.....soy......vamos....que no le gusta mi nueva faceta!!

Ryoga: Y sin embargo tú siempre le aceptaste con la suya!! no es justo Akane!!

Akane: Pues por eso!! por mi dignidad tengo que ganar!! No pienso prometerme a él nunca más!! quiero....quiero ser libre!!

Por la puerta del dojo se oye unos aplausos y una voz empieza a hablar.

Voz: Muy bien muchacha!! así se hace!! si que sí!!

Ryoga y Akane miran impresionados hacia la puerta y aparece en ella Cologne, la abuela de Shampoo.

Ryoga: Que viene a hacer aquí vieja?? váyase!!

Akane: Que que viene a hacer aquí? Ranma no esta aquí......

Cologne: No es a Ranma a quien vengo a buscar....es a tí!! he sabido....que Ashitaka eras tú!! nos lo ha contado Ranma.....Shampoo.....está confundida la pobre....

Akane: Que demonios quiere?? ahora ya sabe que puede casarse conmigo!! por muy estúpidas que sean las leyes de esa tribu soy una mujer y no creo que quiera casarse con una mujer!!

Cologne: Quiero entrenarte a fondo de verdad y enseñarte técnicas importantes que jamas he enseñado a nadie....ni siquiera a mi yerno Ranma.

Akane: Por qué quiere ayudarme a entrenar?? ademas yo ya soy muy fuerte no necesito mucha mas ayuda para vencer a Ranma. Dice vacilando.

Cologne: No quiero ayudarte!! quiero que que ganes para que Ranma renuncie a tí!! así Ranma tendrá vía libre para casarse con Shampoo!! aceptas mi ayuda??

Akane la mira con rabia y no sabe que contestar....

Ryoga la mira con cara de esperar una respuesta.

Ryoga: Oye abuela!! déjenos en paz, no ve que Akane no quiere que le ayude??

Cologne: Tú callate y aprovecha de una vez esta situación!! haz tu trabajo tan bien como hasta hace unos días!! y no hagas enfadar a Ranma que sacas su "yo" oculto que no me gusta.

Ryoga: Yo no soy ningún aprovechado!! de veras quiero ayudar a Akane!!

Cologne: Bueno Akane!! que me dices?? aceptas?? o es que en realidad....te importa Ranma y no quiere ganar.....??? ehhh?? es eso???

Akane la mira con cara de apuro y después mira a Ryoga impaciente a una respuesta de ella.

Akane: Deacuerdo!! acepto!! Y no abuela no me importa nada en absoluto!! puede cogerlo envolverlo en papel de regalo y regalárselo a su nieta si quiere!!

* * *

Akane acepta el duro entrenamiento de Cologne y le enseña unas técnicas milenarias que favorecen mucho el estilo de lucha de esta haciéndola mas ágil aun como hombre.

Por otro lado no se sabe nada del paradero de Ranma y pasan los días y llega el día señalado, Akane espera ansiosa como su forma de hombre a Ranma en el dojo como acordaron y llega tarde a la cita.

En el dojo están presentes la familia de Akane, Cologne y Shampoo, Ryoga aun para variar no ha llegado debido a que se habrá perdido en el jardín de la casa de los Tendo como de costumbre.

Ryoga va dirigiéndose hacia el dojo de los Tendo cuando de repente se topa con Ranma que se dirige hacia allá, bastante mas cambiado que hace una semana, muy relajado y altivo.

Ryoga: Ranma!! hace tiempo que te esperan!!

Ranma: Pues no es que tu llegues muy puntual ehh?? para tratarse de tu novia....

Ryoga: Mi.....novia??

Ranma le adelanta y queda de espaldas a Ryoga que le habla sin volverse ni mirarle a la cara.

Ranma: He entrenado duro y estoy seguro de que la ganaré!! no hay nadie mas fuerte que Ranma Saotome!!

Ryoga: Ju!! eso que te crees tú!! que sepas que Akane ha entrenado también muy duro y especialmente entrenada por alguien de quien se puede aprender muchas cosas!! Ranma.....vas a perder....yo....he luchado contra ella y se lo terriblemente fuerte que es!!

Ranma: Eso ya lo veremos!! Ah!! una cosa mas!! si gano.....no vuelvas a acercarte mas a ella!!

Ryoga: Bueno!! eso si ganas!!

Ranma: Ganaré!! Akane es mía!! solo que ella no lo sabe aun!! pero hoy....las cosas cambiaran!! ya lo veras Ryoga!!

* * *

Ranma y Ryoga llegan al dojo y ven como todos esperan emocionados al encuentro titanico.

Akane como forma de Ashitaka como quedaron y Ranma muy serio saludando al resto de la familia.

Ranma y Akane se ponen uno frente al otro, se hacen el saludo inicial de combate y vuelven a plantear el porque luchan para dejar claro el fin del combate.

Ryoga se sienta en primera linea en la zona de Akane para ayudarle en caso de que ocurriera algo malo....para protegerla.

Akane: Bien!! ya estamos todos!! Ranma no has sido muy puntual, eh??

Ranma: Bueno....mis motivos tenia!! lo siento por la espera!! pero tranquila que merecerá la pena pues traigo muchos cambios!!

Ranma pensando: (Parece mentira que mi mayor rival incluso en el amor sea la propia Akane!! que ganas tengo de que esto acabe y estemos como siempre.....)

Akane: Que quede claro!! si gano renuncias al dojo!! es eso en lo que acordamos??

Ranma: Si..... y a tí también!!

Akane: Bueno yo ya se que nunca te he importado.....así que....eso ya lo tenia de por hecho!!

Ranma: Si gano.....todo volverá a ser como antes, yo heredare el dojo y tu seras una buena novia y me darás un beso.....te parece bien??

Todos quedan sorprendidos por las palabras tan explicitas de Ranma, jamas en su sano juicio hubiera pedido a Akane un beso y mas delante de los demás, a lo que Akane extrañamente se siente aun mas humillada.

Akane: Que quieres que te vuelva a besar un chico de nuevo?? vaya no sabia que te gustaban tanto...

Ranma: Si es así como lo prefieres.....pero yo la verdad me gustas mas como mujer!!

Akane: Pues si así es entonces peleare como mujer!!

Akane coge un termo de agua caliente que tenia preparado por si se daba la circunstancias de transformarse en mujer y se lo echa encima. Ranma empieza a enfadarse.

Ranma: Ya te dije que no quiero veer tu cara mientras te pego!!

Akane: No es eso!! es que yo quiero que veas la mis cuando te gane, por humillarme así delante de los demás!! Yo no soy un muñeco que manejas a tu antojo que encima de tener que volver a prometerme a ti por un puñetero dojo que me tenga que rebajar a darte un beso delante de los demás!! no no y no!! dice muy cabreada.

Ranma: Bien pues tu lo has querido!! si gano me darás un beso delante de los demás y volverás a ser mía!! te enteras!! y dejaras de coquetear con ese Ryoga!!! esta claro!!

Akane: Si!!! esta claro!! ahora preparate para perder!!

Cologne: Oh no!!

Shampoo: Que pasa abuela??

Cologne: Si Akane esta como estado de mujer perderá muchos puntos...porque es mas dedil y ademas no se como se ha hecho Ranma de fuerte estos días....

Ryoga: No abuela te equivocas!! Ranma es mas fácil que pierda porque no soportara ver pegar a Akane...así que las cosas se han puesto a favor de Akane por eso....se ha enfadado.

Cologne: Hombre....visto así....no se ve tan mal!!

Ranma: Antes de empezar debo de pedir disculpas a Soun Tendo!! Señor Tendo lo siento si voy a dañar a su hija...pero es lo que ella ha querido.....así que....debe de entender que es para recuperarla!! por favor perdoname!!

Soun: Hijo!! tienes vía libre para luchar contra mi hija que es mi orgullo!! la verdad no se quien quiero mas que gane pues ahora mismo me complace saber que mi hija es muy muy fuerte tanto como para poder llevar sola el dojo.....y eso me enorgullece....suerte Ranma!!

Ambos se ponen en posición de combate y empiezan a pelear duro, Ranma empieza a hacerle a Akane las típicas técnicas que ella conoce de siempre a lo que ella esquiva sin problema alguno como la seda bailando encima de los puñetazos de Ranma.

Akane le asiste un gran golpe que lo aleja dando un salto hacia atrás cayendo muy bien.

Ranma: Abuela.....le has entrenado tú...ju!! lo sabia!!

Cologne: si yerno y muy bien!! Akane ahora es una gran luchadora!!

Ranma: Ya te he probado un poco, sabia que si había las técnicas de la abuela si sabrías resolverlas es que estarías entrada por ella....ahora....solo me queda....enseñarte las mías....ahora al mismo tiempo...se que no debo bajar la guardia....

Akane: Vamos!! a que esperas?? ven!!

Comienzan de nuevo a enzarzarse entre patadas y puñetazos, a los demás les cuesta mucho seguirlos y después de superar un remolino de puñetazos ambos dan un salto retrocediendo para tomar aliento.

Akane se lleva una mano al estomago y a Ranma empieza a sangrarle la boca.

Ambos se han tocado pero no están doloridos de modo que vuelven a la carga peleando duro.

Akane le hace algunas de las técnicas de la abuela que Ranma aun no conoce de tan forma que queda bastante tocado cayendo al suelo, pero se vuelve a levantar sin problemas. Ryoga no puede evitar sonreír de alegría maliciosamente.

Akane en cambio le mira a Ranma con orgullo propio sonriendo maliciosamente.

Akane: Sorprendido Ranma??

Ranma: No cantes victoria!! aun no te he enseñado nada de lo que he aprendido estos días!!

Ranma carga de nuevo contra Akane utilizando unas técnicas que para ella eran familiares, las que aprendió con el maestro Ashitaka de manera que Ranma consigue dañarla bastante haciéndole por primera vez noqueada en el suelo.

Akane: Te....ha entrenado....el maestro Ashitaka!!

Ranma: Si....ahora somos iguales Akane!! quien gane el mas fuerte!!

Akane sonríe para si misma y carga contra Ranma ya esta empezando a desconfiar en ella misma un poco y tiene miedos de manera que los movimientos ya son bruscos y desesperados.

Los dos pelean y los dos reciben impactos sobre si mismos pues utilizan las mismas técnicas, el combate se hace largo y Akane empieza a debilitarse, Ranma esta mas acostumbrado a la resistencia de los entrenamientos y Akane...es mas débil en su estado de mujer evidentemente.

Akane pensando: (Mierda!! voy a perder!! tengo que derribarle!! le haré un ataque fuerte!! a ver si de una vez lo tumbo!! si no.....caeré yo!!)

Ranma: Que pasa?? tienes miedo a perder?? es eso?? estas....perdiendo??

Ranma pensando: (quiero hacerle el ataque del dragón volador pero necesito que me ataque con rabia así que debo de hacerla cabrear....estoy....bastante débil y no podre aguantar mucho tiempo mas....debo de darle golpe final!!)

Akane empieza a tomar aire y se incorpora poco a poco poniéndose en posición de combate de nuevo.

Ranma: Bueno!! ahora veremos a ver si eres tan fuerte como dices!! nunca seras capaz de ganarme!! solo podrás ganarme como estado de hombre, eres débil!! tanto.....que necesitas a un tío para llevar el negocio de tu padre....yo la verdad es que entiendo que te sientas humillada!!

Akane empieza a cabrearse y aprieta los puños.

Akane pensando: (Y este?? que quiere que lo mate?? como se atreve a decirme esas cosas??)

Ranma: Pero aun debes de sentirte contenta de tener como prometido a un hombre tan guapo y fuerte como yo, una marimacho plana y piernas gordas como tu....que mas podría pedir??

Akane: Ohhh!! callate ya te oído Ranma!!!!

Akane carga corriendo contra Ranma con todas sus fuerzas presa del cabreo total por las palabras de Ranma tan dañinas hacia su persona a lo que Ranma responde con su ataque especial del dragón volador.

Akane queda sumergida en un remolino mientras se le van rompiendo todos los ropajes, Ranma se mete dentro del remolino para salvarla y también se daña debido a ello, pero con suerte sale de el tornado con Akane inconsciente en brazos y el muy lesionado.

Se acerca a los demás con Akane en brazos ofreciendosela como victoria, pero esta tan débil que cae al suelo de bruces de rodillas encima de esta rendido.

Pero antes de caer inconsciente acerca su rostro al oído de Akane diciéndole débilmente.

Ranma: Te he ganado Akane!! entiendes?? te he ganado!! ahora.....ya sabes que tienes que hacer cuando despiertes!!

Y finalmente cae en un profundo sueño ante la mirada observadora de los demás.


	9. Capitulo 10 Akane es Mia

CAPITULO 10_______________AKANE ES MIA

Akane y Ranma están inconscientes después del combate como siempre es Kasumi quien esta custodiándolos y cuidandoles las heridas esta vez provocadas por ellos mismos.

Kasumi ahora estaba con el cuerpo de su hermana, quitandole los ropajes para curarle los moratones y los rasguños creados por....Ranma... sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Kasumi pensando: (Estas heridas.....que estoy curando....se las ha hecho.....Ranma?? esto esta bien?? que Ranma la haya dañado??)

Desde la habitación de Ranma se oye unos gemidos provenientes del propio Ranma que acaba de despertar y Nabiki llamando a Kasumi para que le subiese algo de comer.

Nabiki: Como estas Ranma?? Casi pierdes eh?? ha ido por poco!! pero al final has ganado a esa tozuda de Akane, eh?? claro que....no estaba de forma de hombre....mmmm que pena porque Ashitaka me gustaba....era tan atractivo.....solo que....ademas de ser mi hermana no tiene dinero....

Ranma: Y Akane....?? donde esta??

Nabiki: En su habitación descansando, claro!!

Ranma intenta incorporarse con muchos dolores pero finalmente lo hace, y el mismo empieza a ir hacia las escaleras quien se encuentra con Kasumi subiéndola una bandeja de comida bloqueándolo a Ranma el paso.

Kasumi: Ranma aquí te traigo tu comida para que tomes algo, debes de estar débil!! vamos a la habitación y allí descansaras mejor.....

Ranma: Ahh!! claro....

Nabiki: Bueno yo voy a ver como esta Akane por si tengo que llevarle algo....si necesitáis algo llamarme!!

Ranma y Kasumi entran en la habitación, Ranma le sonríe a Kasumi con agradecimiento al traerle la comida y se sienta a comérsela con ansias, estaba hambriento. Kasumi a su vez le observa como nunca el había estado acostumbrado a ello, los ojos de Kasumi que normalmente le miraban con alegría y despreocupación, esta vez le miraban serios y profundos.

Ranma empieza a sentirse incomodo, nunca había visto a Kasumi de esa manera y de pronto para de comer y la observa esperando alguna palabra de esta.

Ranma: Que....ocurre?? pasa algo Kasumi??

Kasumi: Ranma....yo....siempre...siempre te he apreciado, te he tenido como un familiar mas y sobretodo por una gran cuñado, me encantaba la idea de que fueras mi cuñado, de verdad!! incluso....me opuse cuando mi hermana le pidió a papa que deshiciera el compromiso....pero....

Ranma: Pero....que??

Kasumi: Ranma.....quiero preguntarte algo....y atención solo quiero una respuesta y que no sea una respuesta conformista si no.....que sea la respuesta!! la respuesta correcta!! porque....porque de los contrario yo.....no te mirare de igual forma!!

Ranma: Kasumi...me estas....asustando!! nunca me habías hablado así!!es que.....te he hecho algo?? te he ofendido??

Akane: En parte depende de lo que contestes, si!! lo harás si no haces la respuesta adecuada.

Ranma empieza a tragar saliva y suelta el plato de comida mirando con atención a Kasumi, estaba realmente preocupado porque estaba empezando a sentirse amenazado por Kasumi cuando esta siempre le tenia una sonrisa preparada de oreja a oreja.

La dulce y bella Kasumi ahora estaba mirándole seria y amenazante sentada en frente de el.

Ranma pensando: (Que....querrá preguntarme?? estoy....bastante alarmado nunca había visto a Kasumi en ese estado de autoridad!! tendré cuidado y sobretodo....parece ser que esta vez...seré sincero por primera vez en las cosas que me pregunten aunque ello vaya en contra de mis principios y dañe mi ego)

Kasumi: Ranma....quiero saber...por que has peleado contra mi hermana pequeña?? quiero saber por que mi hermana tiene golpes por todo el cuerpo tuyos??

Ranma la mira con sorpresa y asustado ante la amenazante pregunta de Kasumi que espera una respuesta en breve, su mirada es seria y altiva ante un Ranma que se veía tan pequeño inmaduro.

Kasumi: Ahora.....Ranma....eligen la respuesta correcta!! la que quiero oír y que por tu bien sea verdad porque entonces.....entonces....tendré que proteger a mi hermana de tí para siempre!!

Ranma pensando: (Y cual es la respuesta correcta?? cual es cual es???? por que he luchado contra Akane?? he luchado contra Akane....por ella misma?? por que yo....la....estaba perdiendo?? por que iba a perderla?? o le digo que peleaba por el dojo??....no.....mi mente lo primero que pensó cuando ella decidió apartarme de ella.....fue ella misma!! no el dojo!! el dojo no me importaba me importaba ella!! yo quería recuperarla a ella porque....yo.....yo....)

Kasumi: Y bien?? se que tienes miedo pero ahora no debes de meter la pata porque ahora no estamos de cachondeo, no hay micros ni cámaras y nadie nos escucha!! así que puedes ser por una vez en tu vida tu mismo y hablar como una adulto!! ahora dime!! por que peleaste contra mi hermana Akane??

Ranma mira al suelo cabizbajo ya estaba demasiado nervioso para mantenerla la mirada a la Kasumi de ahora que le mira con altivez y autoridad, se sentía terriblemente acorralado por ella y o tubo mas remedio que esquivar su mirada bajando la cabeza sumisamente.

Y empezó a murmurar poco a poco mientras le temblaba la voz....

Ranma: Yo pelee contra Akane porque no quería perderla....

Hay un silencio entre los dos, largo y eterno para Ranma que espera una respuesta de Kasumi que esta pensando reflexivamente sobre si lo que había respondido Ranma era suficiente para lo que necesitaba saber o quizás no era la respuesta que ella quería....

Hasta que finalmente ella vuelve a hablar preguntando de nuevo;

Kasumi: Y por que querías recuperarla?? concreta por favor.....porque hay muchas razones de peso por las que querrías recuperarla pero solo una es la importante!! y por favor no intentes irte por las ramas porque se acabaría aquí la conversación!! dime!!! ahora!!

Ranma: Porque....yo la amo!! si.....porque....porque....

Ranma empieza a ponerse nervioso y ya se se pone de pie temblandole las piernas y apretando los puños mirando a Kasumi serio.

Ranma: Porque no soporto que se quede con Ryoga!! noo!! no quiero que ella este con nadie mas que conmigo!! porque no podía dejar que me descomprometieran con ella y la única forma de que eso se evitara para mi desgracia era tener que enfrentarme a ella!! así que si!!! pelee contra ella por ella misma!! porque no puedo dejar que me deje!!! noooo!! y mas sabiendo que ella en verdad...si que sentía algo hacia mí.....eso....al menos antes de tener algo con Ryoga!! pero aun así pienso que tengo mas oportunidades que el!! y por supuesto mas derechos!! porque ella....es mía!! solo miá!! siempre ha sido así y así debe de seguir!!!!!

Kasumi le mira atentamente bastante sorprendida y Ranma empieza a respirar hondo como si acabase de dejar un saco de cemento en el suelo después de cargarlo durante horas, se había quitado mucho peso de encima y ademas estaba nervioso por si no era la respuesta correcta.

Después de un silencio Ranma vuelve a sentarse y cruza los brazos mirando hacia un lado esperando una respuesta. Kasumi miraba al suelo reflexionando.

Ranma pensando: (Y ahora.....por que reflexiona tanto?? que es lo que tenia que haber dicho entonces?? por que....tarda tanto en decirme algo??)

Ranma: Mira....yo...no se que querías que dijera pero.....eso es lo que siento te guste o no!! y ahora....si no estas deacuerdo o no esta bien entonces....

Kasumi: La verdad....no es las respuesta que esperaba oír......

Ranma la mira asustado e impaciente.

Ranma pensando: (Oh no!! entonces no es eso???)

Kasumi le mira seriamente a Ranma y este le mira con nerviosismo, hay bastante tensión entre ambos hasta que poco a poco la cara de endurecimiento de Kasumi empezó a brotar de el la tierna sonrisa que siempre nos tenia acostumbrados y que ya Ranma extrañaba.

Kasumi: Es.....mucho mejor!! Gracias Ranma por tu sinceridad sabia que.....tenias buenas intenciones con mi hermana desde siempre.....me alegro mucho!!

Ranma: Entonces??

Kasumi: Puedes hacer lo que quieras por mi....si Akane ha perdido entonces deberá de apechar con su promesa!! yo no intervendré!!

Kasumi se levanta, sacude su vestiduras y se despide de Ranma. Queda en su habitación muy pensativo y empieza a sonreírse sobre si mismo aliviado.

Ranma pensando: (Ahora solo queda que Akane se despierte....)

* * *

Por otro lado Akane empieza a abrir los ojos ante la mirada de Kasumi que estaba ahí esperándole con una sonrisa tierna. Poco a poco va incorporándose,le duele todo el cuerpo y cuando ya su mente se hace presente de lo ocurrido atrás empieza a pensar sobre si misma.

Akane: He....perdido??? dice mirando hacia un lado con tristeza.

Kasumi: Akane?? no estés triste!!no pasa nada es normal!! Ranma es muy fuerte!! siempre lo ha sido!! dice con una sonrisa.

A Akane empieza a salirle unas lagrimas de los ojos y Kasumi empieza a ponerse triste.

Kasumi: Que ocurre Akane?? no te preocupes no pasa nada, aun así eres muy fuerte!!

Akane: No.....no debe ser así!! yo no tenia que haber perdido!! ahora tendré que humillarme ante el delante de los demás!! No no y no!! es inaceptable para mi!!

Kasumi: Humillarte por que?? Solo volverá a ser todo como antes!!

Akane: No te das cuenta?? solo me quiere por el dojo!!!

Kasumi: Akane.....has olvidado algo??

Akane: No....ya se que tengo que hacer!! lo haré como es debido!! porque he dado mi palabra....pero no por nada mas!!

Kasumi: Akane....escucha....

En ese momento Ranma abre la puerta buscándola. Entra ante la mirada seria de Akane que se la esquiva mirando hacia un lado y Kasumi decide dejarle solos y se dispone a abandonar la estancia cuando Akane le interrumpe.

Akane: No....espera Kasumi tienes que estar presente!! para que no se sepa que me huido de nuevo!! o que me he rajado!!

Akane mira con tensión a Ranma y este mismamente esta nervioso por la situación.

Los dos están de pie en la habitación ante la mirada observadora de Kasumi.

Ranma pensando: (De verdad va a hacerlo?? va a besarme como le dije??)

Akane empieza a acercar el rostro cada vez mas a Ranma, y cuando esta a punto de rozar los labios de este una mano le tapa la boca a ella. Es la mano de Ranma que le esta frenando.

Akane: pero que haces?? y ahora que??

Ranma: No tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres!! no es necesario!!

Akane: Ahh no??? dice enojada.

Ranma: Solo que debes de bajar abajo y decirle a tu padre delante de todos que vuelves a estar prometida conmigo, que rechazas lo que dijiste y punto!! que llevaremos el gimnasio entre los dos!! con eso me conformo....

Akane: Ves Kasumi?? es un convenido!!! te odio!! te odio!!

Ranma: Y crees que me hace gracia que vayas a besarme por obligación, estúpida???

Akane: Esta bien!!! es lo que quieres pues bien!!!

Akane baja las escaleras hasta el salón y va hacia sus familiares que están tranquilamente tomando un té cuando son interrumpidos por esta que esta furiosa.

Akane: Que sepáis que este circo puede continuar y que yo vuelvo a ser la prometida de ese imbécil!!! Espero que esteis contentos con mi derrota!!!

Akane sale de allí echando chispas al dojo y cierra la puerta para que nadie la moleste, Ranma queda con Kasumi en el pasillo con cara de circunstancias.

Kasumi: Tranquilo ya se le pasara, ya sabes que es una bruta!!

Ranma: Ya...bueno ya veré la forma de convencerla de que las cosas no son como ella piensa....y le ayudare en lo que haga falta para curarse de esa estúpida maldición que nos vuelve a todos locos.

Kasumi: Bueno eso no parece que le preocupe mucho a Akane. Ves a verla después que se le pase el enfado anda!! paciencia!!

Tocan a la puerta y abre Kasumi, es Ryoga. Ranma sale a recibirle con los brazos cruzados y molesto.

Ranma: Que quieres Ryoga?? No te dije que...

Ryoga: Dijiste....que ella no volviera a acercarse a mi, pero no que yo no acercara a ella....vengo a hablar con ella, voy a marcharme de viaje!! No tengo nada que hacer esta claro y Akane por muy dudosa que este de sus sentimientos por los 2 no podrá hacer gran cosa si esta prometida a ti, así que lo tienes todo a tu favor.....Ranma!! dice muy triste.

Ranma: Ryoga...

Ryoga: Ranma!! me voy antes de que ella me rechace!! lo prefiero!! así por lo menos no me quedo con ese sabor amargo de boca de oír una negativa hacia mi!! vengo a despedirme de ella!! sin mas no voy a intervenir en nada, lo prometo!! por favor dejame verla!!

Ranma le mira con desconfianza y finalmente suspira resignándose.

Ranma: Esta bien!! de todas formas siempre te he consentido muchas cosas porque pienso que te debo varias deudas de varias cosas así que....si!! puedes ir a verla, aunque no se si querrá recibirte pues esta muy enojada, prueba a ver.....aunque como eres tu quizás sea mas amable.....

Ryoga empieza a dirigirse al dojo lentamente y antes de desperecer de la vista de para en seco si girarse para mirar a Ranma.

Ryoga: …....Muchas gracias....Ranma!!

Ranma asiente con la cabeza y entra dentro de la casa.

* * *

Mientras en el dojo esta Akane haciendo unos pocos ejercicios que le enseño el maestro Ashitaka, ya lleva un buen rato y esta cansada, le duele aun mucho las contusiones y pierde un poco el equilibrio. Esta sumergida en sus pensamientos malintencionados hacia Ranma cuando es interrumpida por Ryoga que entra en la estancia cargado con la mochila de viaje como siempre, muy serio y observador.

Ryoga: Akane.....siento si.....interrumpo algo.... dice muy tímidamente.

Akane: Ryoga!! no te preocupes!! pasa!! dice muy alegre.

Akane coge una toalla y se seca la nuca mientras va sentándose, Ryoga a su vez se acerca y se sienta al lado de ella mirándola melancólicamente.

Akane: Ya sabes....que no puedo estar contigo....Ryoga....ahora tengo prohibido acercarme a tí.

Ryoga: Has....hecho lo que te pidio??

Akane: No me ha dejado!! para variar!! solo me quiere por el dojo esta claro!! eso que dijo fue solo un farol!! dice muy molesta.

Ryoga: Entonces de momento....yo soy el unico chico al que has besado?? dice con simpatia.

Akane le mira muy sonrojada y al mismo tiempo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Akane: Si.....de momento, si.

Ryoga le mira enternecido y le seca las lagrimas con su dedo pulgar.

Ryoga: Gracias!! tu también eres la primera chica que he besado!! eso que nos hemos llevado, no?? dice sonriendo.

Akane: Si...

Akane empieza a cambiar el rostro triste y sale una tierna sonrisa de complicidad. Ryoga se queda mirándola callado y ella se limpia la cara.

Ryoga: Akane!! las cosas...no son como tu piensas!! Ranma.....en realidad....te quiere!! lo que pasa es que es un.....cobarde que solo reacciona cuando a a perderte!! tu lo sabes!!

Akane: Ryoga!! pero tu.....no estas..??

Ryoga: No importa lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir lo importante es que tu seas feliz, yo ya encontrare a alguien algún día!! solo quiero aliviar tu sufrimiento sobre Ranma, y decirte que a mi también me ha dicho que te quiere!! así que....por favor no te imagines cosas que solo te hacen daño moral innecesario!! tu conoces mucho mejor a Ranma que nadie!!

Akane: Pero...el....me dijo todas esas cosas!!

Ryoga: No le hagas caso!! solo lo hace porque le gusta provocarte!! es como mas cerca te tiene de el sin que nadie se de cuenta de ello!!

Ryoga se acerca a Akane y le pone las manos en los hombros, le mira muy serio y reflexiona.

Ryoga: Akane!! hazme caso!! Ranma te quiere, solo que es imbécil!!

Akane: Y tu??

Ryoga: Yo me marcho de viaje!! no nos veremos en mucho tiempo por eso quiero que seas feliz!! y se que con Ranma lo seras por que se que le quieres!! por eso me quedo tranquilo....espero que un día encuentres solución a tu maldición y vuelvas a recuperar la normalidad!!

Ryoga suelta a Akane y recoge su equipaje y se prepara para irse desanimadamente.

Akane: Gracias! por quererme tal y como soy!! con mi maldición y todo!! de verdad Ryoga!!

Ryoga: Estaré siempre cerca!! cuidate!!

Ryoga se aleja y sale del dojo, en la puerta puede ver Akane como se empieza a alejar hacia fuera.

Akane sale corriendo detrás y le dice;

Akane: Ryoga!! es.....es por allí!! ahí es para ir al jardín de mi casa!

Ryoga: Ah!! jajjajja vale vale!!Haaasta luego!!!dice muy avergonzado mientras se va alejando de Akane.

* * *

Después de estar un buen rato sola en el dojo reflexionando empieza a oír unos pasos que para ella son muy reconocibles, es Ranma que entra en el dojo comprobando la situación.

Ranma: Cuando vas a entrar en casa?? no has comido nada desde que te has despertado!! deberías de recuperarte...mirate!!

Akane: Eso no es asunto tuyo!! antes tampoco lo era!!

Ranma: Si que es asunto mio, he sido yo quien te las ha hecho!!dice enfadado.

Akane empieza a recoger las cosas que había usado, las toallas y se baja las mangas del jersey preparandose para salir del dojo con mirada muy cabizbaja.

Ranma: Has visto a Ryoga?? el....había venido para verte!

Akane: Si....ya he hablado con él, tranquilo ha sido corto y ya se ha ido, ya sabe que no puedo acercarme a él!! el se ha marchado de viaje así que no lo veremos en mucho tiempo!!

Ranma: Y.....estas triste?? por que se va??

Akane: Estoy triste porque me da rabia!! empieza a apretar los puños.

Ranma: Rabia de que?? si tanta rabia te da la situación puedes irte con el si deseas!! a mi ya me da igual puedes hacer lo que quieras!!! dice muy enfadado.

Akane: Ojala!! sintiese algo por él!! porque todo hubiese sido mucho mas fácil para mí!!

Ranma la mira con cara de asombro, observándola detenidamente.

Akane se vuelve a el y Ranma puede comprobar que tiene lagrimas en los ojos.

Ranma se acerca a ella y la abraza para sorpresa de Akane.

Ranma: Se que soy muy difícil....lo siento.....pero es que las cosas no me las han puesto fáciles nunca!! soy......así.....y mis propios problemas me los creo yo mismo!! perdoname!! si te he hecho daño alguna vez nunca fue queriendo....y gracias a mis tonterías de niño he hecho que dudes de Ryoga...es culpa mía...aunque no te equivoques, no es que no te valore como chica y es mas la maldición me importa un comino...aunque.....tengo que reconocer que me gustabas mas sin ella mas por nada porque nos traerá mas problemas....pero lo superaremos juntos y algún día nos curaremos para siempre!!

Akane: Yo he dudado porque Ryoga siempre ha sido muy decidido y me ha abierto su corazón, no he podido evitar....fijarme en el...como hombre.....pero no es fácil!!no se puede cambiar los sentimientos!! por desgracia!! Akane agacha la cabeza llorando.

Ranma la mira triste y pensativo.....cuando de pronto una mano coge el mentón de Akane y empieza a levantarle el rostro quedando muy cerca del rostro de Ranma, Akane esta sonrojada y sorprendida por la reacción de Ranma y no sabe que va a hacer, Ranma la mira serio y con decisión.

Ranma: Yo,.....te voy a poner mas difícil tus sentimientos con Ryoga.

Ranma acerca con autoridad el rostro de Akane al suyo con una mano en el mentón y la otra en la cintura para que esta no pueda soltarse fácilmente, y los labios suyos se posan en los de ella con suavidad pero intenso. Akane va cerrando los ojos ruborizados por la sorpresa del momento y Ranma la va apretando contra su cuerpo poco a poco hasta quedar muy pegados.

Poco a poco va aminorando el beso y la suelta, Akane queda paralizada no se esperaba tal gesto de Ranma, y este a su vez la mira con ternura muy ruborizado también.

Akane: Ranma.....por que....me has besado si tu nunca me hubieras hecho tal cosa??

Ranma: Akane y tu......por que no me has golpeado? Si normalmente no me dejas ni rozarte la mano por la calle!!

Akane: Ranma....entonces?? tu.....en realidad....es verdad lo que me dijiste en Kyoto??

Ranma la mira sonriente pero sin responder, Akane empieza a impacientarse por una respuesta pero Ranma con un dedo le toca la nariz a Akane sonriente y le dice con cariño;

Ranma: Así que las duchas de contraste son buenas para el cutis, no??

Akane le mira sonriendo dulcemente diciendo:

Akane: Aha!!

Akane pensando: (Bueno! Creo que por hoy, con mi estado de Akane ya me ha dicho muchas cosas de sus sentimientos y la mayoría....sin yo preguntárselos, es un buen comienzo!!)

* * *

Llega la hora de dormir, Ranma y Akane están cada uno en su habitación a punto de irse a dormir con sus pijamas puestos pensando el uno en el otro y en todo los sucedido en el dojo.

Ranma pensando: (Bueno....ahora....ya he dado mi primer paso...y ademas le he perdonado lo de Ryoga...asi que ahora es ella quien debe de moverse...aunque...bueno.....iré a verle esta noche a darles las buenas noches.....si......lo haré)

Ranma se levanta y se dirige a la habitación de Akane con vergüenza preguntándose sin esta bien lo que esta haciendo ya se había lanzado demasiado, pensaba una y otra vez en el beso en el dojo...y se ruborizaba...

Cuando llega a la puerta de la habitación toca, oye la voz de Akane desde dentro muy alegre.

Akane: Hola mi amor!!

Ranma se avergüenza mucho y las manos le tiemblan.

Ranma pensando: (Tan....tan lejos ha llegado que me llama amor?? no esta esto yendo muy rápido....caray...y yo como debo responder???.....no....no debo pifiarla otra vez y debo de responderle como ella me ha hablado....si....con cariño.....)

Ranma entra decidido a la habitación de Akane con las mejillas mas rojas que un tomate dando pasos de gigante y nerviosismo.

Ranma: Hola mi am...!!!

Antes de terminar la frase, ve a Akane sorprendida por entrar Ranma de golpe en la estancia y a P-chan con ella en la habitación abrazado a ella.

Akane: Ahh!! Hola Ranma!1 Has visto quien esta aquí?? que bueno que p-chan haya venido a verme!!!

Akane coge a p-chan y lo besa como de costumbre en el hocico ante la mirada furiosa de Ranma.

Ranma: Tuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! que haces aquí, ehh?? fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Ranma sale por los aires volando de un puñetazo que le asiste Akane como siempre.

Akane: No vuelvas a tratar mal a mi cerditooooo!!!!

FIN

Espero que os haya gustado, siento la tardanza de subir los capítulos!!

Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic, os lo dedico a los que me habéis seguido!!

En breve....nuevo fanfic de Ranma!!

Nos leemos!!

Chica De La Trenza ^-^


End file.
